Bloody Passion
by firewarrior98
Summary: Atemu and Akila are from two separate countries at war. Though the bloody war between the Egyptians and the Syrians they fall in love. But if their familyfriends found out they would both be in mortal danger. Believe me, its a lot better than it sounds.
1. War

_Okay this is my second story. Atemu is going to be a lot smarter acting then he was in my other story, Hidden Lies, but he's still going to keep that funny attitude. _

Staring at the stars above her head, Akila wondered if this war was really necessary. Many of her people will die and have died for a stupid senseless war. She was standing on her balcony which stood at the head of the palace overlooking a wide desert.

The war with Egypt had began ever since before she was born. She heard stories how Egyptians were cold people, but she had a hard time believing it. Her people, the Syrians were the ones to always launch an attack when Egypt least expected it. Maybe it was here people that were cold and heartless.

"Miss, your father wishes to speak to you." Tentana, Akila's personal attendant said poking her head from the hallway. Akila turned around. "Thanks Tentana I'll be there in a minute." Akila let out a heavy sigh. '

'He's probably going to lecture me again on the importance of war.' She thought. 'It's not even obligatory.'

Akila made her way down the hall and entered the throne room to where her father and mother sat.

"Yes father, you wanted to see me?" Akila asked standing in front of him.

"Yes. I did." He said flatly. Akila was sure she could hear anger, disappointment and grief in his tone. "As you well know, our incursion to Egypt was well thought out, but…" He trailed off. His voice lowered and he hung his head. "They expected us! They knew we were coming, how! Those ba…."

"Dear, you ought to control your temper." Said Akila's mother who sat next to him, Akila groaned a little, she could tell this was going to end up in another nasty fight. But before the real yelling began, she reminded them of her presence.

"Ahem." Two pairs of eyes turned to her direction. "Oh, Akila….Anyway, about the incursion, that's not what I wanted to say…" The ill-tempered king paused a moment to scratch his head. "Ummmm. You're a pretty good fighter….Well ya see. We lost this battle. I was wondering if you would want with us on our next incursion to Egypt."

Akila folded her arms and looked him directly in the eye. He knew what her answer was already. This stupid meaningless war meant nothing to her, her only wish was that it be stopped. But she didn't want to let her people down.

"I'll have to think about it." Before her father could say anything Akila walked out the room and went back to her own room. She knew she would have to participate in this war. She was a warrior princess, and a pretty darn good one too.

The young princess of about 17, changed into some night clothes. With one last look at the bright stars, she closed the window and headed for her bed.

A few miles away from where Akila lay sleeping, a young prince lay awake in his own bed. Thoughts of last night crowded his mind. The blood. The bruises. And the lives. Many innocent men loosing their lives for their country.

Atemu sat up and rubbed his face. He had received many cuts and scars from the other day. His father was hospitalized in his bed being tended by doctors and magicians.

He slipped out of his bed and walked out to the balcony. Looking up at the twinkling delight that lay in the sky he had a feeling that he wasn't alone. Searching left and right, high and low, no one was found. It must have been his imagination. Or maybe it was just a feeling that he wasn't the only one that found it hard to sleep due to this war. Hmmmmm. He shook it off and tried his best to return to sleep.

Akila woke the next morning to the sound of the army from outside her window getting reading for another incursion to Egypt.

Rubbing her eyes she walked to the balcony, opened it, and exposed herself to the light. The morning light was bright, so she used her hand as a shield.

She saw her father at the front of the troops and a white horse. Equipped with all needful gear for war the men began to march.

'Should I go or not? It would be quite an adventure, but also quite risky.' Debating her thoughts, she hurriedly dressed into an army outfit her father had designed just for her. She ran out to the desert heat and ran to the stables.

"Hey girl, ready for a little action?" She said to her horse, a beautiful black Arabian. Akila readied her and climbed on.

'Please father don't leave.' She said to herself. She made it out of the stables just as the army was about to leave. Akila road hard to catch up with the Syrian king.

"Father!" She called out when she reached him.

"Akila, so you decided to come?"

"You bet! I wouldn't let you keep all the adventure to yourself?"

"Akila, you've always have a fighting spirit."

And they rode. For what seemed like days. The hot sun beating down on them was almost unbearable. Akila felt terrible for the soldiers who had to walk in the weather. Akila was determined to press onward. She kept telling herself that Egypt was the enemy and must be destroyed at all costs. This had put her in a good fighting mood. She was ready for anything. In the distance she could see the outline of a city laying on the horizon. A smirked played across her face. 'Get ready losers, today's your final day…'

_Okay, so Akila and Atemu are two separated countries at war, they don't know each other…yet. I wonder what will happen when they do…this could be interesting….._


	2. Meeting

_Alright, chapter number two. This chapter has some killing and blood in it, yeah the war had started._

Atemu rose early the next morning. He had so many things on his mind he couldn't stand another minute wasting time in bed.

He decided to start the morning talking to his father. He entered the room to where the his father lay wounded. Atemu took a chair near the bed and gently rocked his father by the arm. The pharaoh's eyes fluttered open and lay on Atemu.

"Oh, Atemu' its only you. I thought I might get the chance to talk to you." He wheezed. "Yes father?" Atemu asked worriedly. The pharaoh was about to open his mouth again to speak when the shrill of women could be heard down in the town followed by the clanging of swords.

**Akila----------**

Akila and her army forced their way through the city walls. Akila grabbed her sword and stabbed an approaching guard. He spilt a death sounding sound and fell to the ground in a puddle of blood.

Soon the whole town was screaming "Syrian's, Syrian's." Akila liked this feeling of this suspense she felt like the big terror of the town. 'Fear me civilians!' She screamed in her head.

Akila turned he head to the left and saw a mother quickly comforting her young toddler and trying to get him to a safer area. One of her men charged at the pair and with one swift movement cut both their heads off. Blood flowing in every direction, and the dead corpses lay headless, and the heads rolled right in front of Akila. She gasped. The gory sight of manslaughter being preformed before her, the murderer turned around to attack an upcoming mad man. Probably the husband and father. When Akila got a glance at the one who killed the mother and child, her heart fell a thousand feet. It was her father.

Suddenly from the opposite side Akila felt a sting of pain rupture from her right arm.

"Ahhhh!" Akila screamed. Clutching her wound she felt nothing but blood. She had no time to catch a glimpse at her attacker, but slide off the side of her black Arabian. Panting heavily for breath, Akila coiled on the ground until slowly her breathing died down, and her eyes closed.

But just before she had a total black out she heard approaching horses sounding in front of her. Flickering her eyes open she saw some of the enemies best warriors.

Riding on the dazzling white hors in front was a boy about her age. He had spiky red and black hair with blonde bangs. 'Not bad…' She thought. She guessed he was some sort of leader, such as a general, or perhaps he was the prince. She had never been to Egypt to know all the royalty there.

As she laid there coiled on the ground, she was sure that no one would come for her. Around her she could hear the blood curling screams of women and children and the shouts of men. Slowly but steadily he eyes closed once again and the world around her fell black.

**Atemu------------**

Atemu was in the stables preparing his horses. Why would the Syrian's decided to attack now of all times?

Atemu climbed on his white stallion and headed out. He could hear screams of many people screaming that the Syrian's had arrived.

"Seto, Mahado, _quick!_" Atemu yelled under his breath to Seto and Mahado, two High Priests that worked for his father's council as they were preparing their horses.

Atemu made his way to the town, sword in hand, he was determined to take no prisoners. Any Syrians approaching to attack, would just receive a quick slaughter in the stomach, and sometimes their neck would be chopped clean off.

In the distance Atemu saw a young girl about his age being cut in the arm and falling to the ground. The girl he guessed was a Syrian. She had wavy dark hair that reached half way down her back and was wearing dirty army clothes. Soon enough she was laying unconscious in a puddle of her spilling blood.

Atemu felt funny in the pit of his stomach. He kept racing towards where the girl lay, still killing many Syrian's on the way, blood splattered every where.

One Syrian warrior charged at Atemu with the intension to kill. Holding his sword above his head he swung it at Atemu. Atemu looked down and swung his sword straight into the face of the charging Syrian. The sword slit through his skull, brain, and head. Blood immediately surrounding the place around the man, and Atemu's sword was drenched in brain fluids and blood.

Before Atemu had a chance to reach to Syrian king, the enemy began to retreat. 'That's right life crushing morons. Run' Atemu told himself.

Atemu sat and watched the retreating army run into the desert. Nothing was left but the few soldiers that survived, the dead corpses, blood and…and that girl! She still lay there unconscious on the ground bleeding.

Atemu looked around making sure no one was there except the few that might have been to weak to remember anything.

Atemu controlled his horses gait into a slow and steady pace, edging his way towards the Syrian girl. When he ordered his horse to an abrupt stop he got off horse and walked to the girls side. Quickly checking her blood pressure he picked her up and set her down on his horse. Making sure she wouldn't fall he held her steady with hand and carried the reigns of the horse and brought them back to the stable.

Quickly putting the horse away and carrying the strange girl back into the palace to see if he could do anything for her. He knew he was helping the enemy, but he needed to make sure that she wasn't in mortal danger. He didn't care if she was a Syrian or not.

Quietly he made his way down the hall to his room. He locked the door behind him and laid the Syrian on the bed.

"Ummm, lets see. Where did Mahado put those?" He said, mostly to himself looking for bandages.

After a few minutes he finally found them under his bed. He quickly but steadily cleaned and bandaged her wounds and dampened her forehead with a wet rag. Then sat down and waited.

**Akila-----------------**

Akila slowly opened her eyes. She immediately realized that she was in an unfamiliar place. She sprung up. She saw a boy, and not just any boy, it was the one who she saw before she passed out.

"Where am I, and who are you?" She said. Atemu looked up. "Oh your awake, I thought…" He began but Akila cut him off. "Shut up and answer the questions!" Atemu was shocked. "Uhh, your in the palace in Egypt. And I'm Prince Atemu. I found you on the ground unconscious and I carried you back, and fixed your wound."

Akila looked down at her arm, that was now wrapped up in bloody bandages. "Prince "Atemu?" She whispered to herself. "I shouldn't be here."

Atemu nodded. "I know. If anyone found you here they'd kill you. But your team retreated before…"

Suddenly the faint pitter pattering of footsteps could be heard from outside the door. The pair quickly turned their heads. The noise was getting louder and Atemu had a feeling that someone was heading this way.

"Quick, hide!" Atemu whispered. He got off the chair and ran towards Akila. He pulled the sheets over her head and began throwing pillows on the bed to cover up the big lump that was unauthorized to be there.

The door slowly opened just as Atemu relaxed on the bed and closed his eyes. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, he was sure the visitor was able to hear it.

"Prince?" The man at the door said. He peered inside and saw Prince Atemu laying on his bed with an enormous amount of pillows. "Prince? I know your awake. Your father wants to talk to you."

Atemu recognized the voice as Mahado. The door closed quietly just as Atemu's eyes opened slowly. He slowly unwrapped Akila in her prison of sheets and pillows. "Who was that?" Akila asked. "Oh him. I think it was one of the High Priest's, Mahado."

Akila nodded her head. "I should be leaving. Father must think I'm dead. Then he'll be all enraged and come at you with extra force."

"Okay. I'll get you some supplies before you go. Wait here." He said getting off the bed and going through the door.

Akila lay alone in Atemu's bed. She looked around. The room she was in was massive. It had three doors that led to three different rooms. One she guessed was the closet, another the bathroom and the last was the one Atemu left through that led to the hall.

Atemu came back with food, a pouch full of water and some extra clothes. "This should be enough to get you through until you get back to Syria….Oh I almost forgot. I told you who I am, what about you?"

Akila looked at him. "Me? Oh, I'm Princess Akila." Atemu smirked slightly and nodded. "Follow me, I'll get your horse you can ride back on."

Akila followed Atemu out through the balcony window and into where the war took place. Her horse was still there, although it too had received a few cuts.

Atemu helped Akila onto the Arabian and got her pack settled on.

Akila turned the hose around and gave Atemu a small smile. "Thank you…Atemu." Atemu nodded, and watched her leave.

'I'm in deep slush for this. If my dad ever found out that I helped a Syrian, and the Princess he would kill me.' He thought watching Akila fade away into the horizon.

**Akila----------------**

Akila rode her horse fast into the desert. She didn't look back look back at the kind boy that so selflessly helped her.

She hadn't made it very far when she heard the swoosh of an arrow. The horse jumped up to it's hind legs and let out a death crying neigh. The horse fell on it's knees and died.

"Come on girl. You okay?" Akila could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She got off the horse and looked at the wound that formed in the horses back side. Black was spilt out every where. Akila pulled the arrow out and looked behind her for the attacker to appear.

She didn't have to wait. He was already there. Akila recognized his as part of the Egyptian militia. He carried an arrow and was chasing up to her. Akila hid her face in the horses neck and let the tears spill.

"You there!" The man yelled. Akila didn't look at him. He had finally approached her and bound her hands tight.

"Sorry miss, but your taking a trip to the palace to see the Pharaoh!"

_Yeah! She gets to see Prince Atemu again But I don't know if its such a good thing that she's going to see the Pharaoh. I wonder if Atemu will help her and betray his country and be banished. HAHAH! Yeah I don't think he would do that._


	3. Ah, Oh

_Okay, so we left off with Akila and she was riding back home to Syrian when an Egyptian guard attacked her and killed her horse. Now she is being brought before the Pharaoh. And he's a lot better than he was earlier; the magicians magically healed him with a healing spell._

After seeing Akila leave, Atemu walked back to the palace distraught about what he had done. He helped the enemy. He should have killed her when he had the chance.

Upon entering the palace, he was greeted by High Priestess Isis, a worried expression on her face. "Oh, Prince Atemu, there you are. What were you doing out here?"

He muttered something she didn't understand and walked down the hall. Isis rolled her eyes, and followed him. Atemu walked into the throne room where his father, Pharaoh Akunumkanon sat in a big golden chair.

. "Ahh, Atemu. Come, sit." The pharaoh said when he saw his son enter motioning his to sit, or stand next to him. Atemu did so.

All the High Priest's stood in the room as well. 'Great. This meeting as something to do with this war.' Atemu thought, and he was right.

"We really need to do something about these Syrian's." Pharaoh started. "They've been coming more recently now and have been killing more innocent lives than before. We need a plan for the next time they surprise us."

Atemu suddenly thought of the Syrian Princess, and if he had done the right thing helping her. His thoughts drifted about soon he forgot where he was.

Suddenly the door of the throne room burst open and a guard came in dragging a young girl. The girl was trying fruitlessly to break the iron grip of the guard's hand, screaming as she did so. Atemu's eyes widened, 'Akila…'

"Pharaoh, I caught this Syrian trying to escape into their country after the Syrian incursion expired." The guard roughly threw Akila on the floor in front of Pharaoh.

Atemu saw many angry looks of the High Priests glaring down at the girl, his father being included. Atemu looked away, for that moment, he wanted to be invisible.

Akila looked at the pharaoh of Egypt in much fear. Her eyes and cheeks were swollen from tears and her clothes ripped, from the guards' ungentle care. In the corner of her eye she saw Atemu. She then felt angry and stupid at the same time. She hated him, she hated this country…She hated everything!

Atemu wasn't looking at her. She barely caught his eye full of anguish and stress.

"Why didn't you leave with the rest of your group?" Pharaoh asked. Akila looked at the ground and held her arm. Mahado caught this action, immediately recognizing the bandage on her arm.

"Sire, the bandage she is wearing looks like the bandages I made for the caring of blood overflow."

Atemu's eyes widened. 'Oh, my crap!' He screamed in his head. 'Please no one suspect anything.' But his wishes died. The High Priest Seto spoke.

"If those are yours Mahado, then she had been under the care of an Egyptian…in the palace."

Atemu heard a few gasps around the room. "Alright who was it? Was it anyone here?" Pharaoh yelled. Atemu felt hot, sweat fell down his checks and forehead until he felt like he was completely drenched.

Akila noticed Atemu's panic. 'I should say it was him. That'll teach him.' But she could never do it. She was too afraid to speak.

Pharaoh looked down at her. "Alright, you should know! Who was it?" He spat in her face, Akila flinched slightly. She turned her head from side to side, looking up at the peopled that surrounded her. And then Atemu.

"It was……" Her voiced shook so bad that she couldn't even understand. Akunumkanon was getting impatient. "Well?"

"I don't know! I don't know who it was. I was unconscious and when I woke up I had it on." She screamed, ending it in tears.

"Lock her up." The pharaoh ordered and two guards picked her up by the arms and carried her to the dungeons.

**Syria----------------------------**

Akila's father had just gotten back from their incursion from Egypt and now was situated in the throne room. Two soldiers approached him.

"Well!" The king yelled. "Have you found my daughter!" the guards flinched back slightly. "No sir, but there are two possibilities. Either she has fallen by Egyptian hand, or she is still in Egypt…alive."

"I want my daughter back! And if you can't find her I'll find someone who will!" the king drew out his sword, and before the guards had time to scream sliced them right beneath the shoulders. Blood covered the floor, walls and his shirt.

"I'm going to kill every Egyptian before I get my daughter back! We are going on another incursion tomorrow!"

_Oh no! The King of Syria is going to kill people, and he's going on another incursion to Egypt. I wonder what important person of Egypt is going to die by the hand of The Syrian King? _


	4. Oh no! He's back!

_Okay so the Syrian King is on a evil rampage and was going back to Egypt to retrieve his beautiful daughter Akila. He also swears that he'll kill any Egyptian who gets in his way. I wonder who that'll be?_

Akila sat alone in a cold dark dungeon cellar. Tears streaked down her face and the only thing she could think of was how stupid she had been for coming. Nothing good came from this at all. Her people were right, Egyptian souls were full of nothing but cold bloody hatred.

She wiped her cheek, flinging away any tears that had been planted on it. Suddenly, she heard a loud creaking screech of the dungeon door. It was two dark to make out who the person was, but thanks to the candle they were holding, she managed to see Prince Atemu, walking her direction.

Akila turned away; she didn't want to see him. She hated his putrid guts! He was just like the rest of them, they had no soul, (as a matter of speech, of course they have a soul or they'd be dead.)

Atemu sat in front of her cellar setting the candle down and leaning his face towards the bars so he could see who he was talking too. (even though he already knew, he just wanted to look at her while he was talking.)

"Akila?" His voice chimed. It was quiet but smooth. Akila didn't move. She didn't look at him. Why didn't he just go away? "Akila I can help you."

Those triggered her thoughts, looking at him she said. "How?"

Atemu held out keys. She almost didn't see them because of the darkness. Akila watched Atemu stand up and unlock her cellar. "Why didn't you tell them it was me?" He asked as he opened the prison door.

"I don't know."

Akila stood up facing him. She tried walking out of the cellar but she ran into him. He didn't make any attempt to move, he just sat there. She tried again, still walking into him.

"Move!" She almost screamed. That seemed to get Atemu out of his thoughts and he stepped out of the way.

"Follow me." He said. And Akila did.

Before they reached the exit they suddenly heard voices. Akila recognized one as her fathers. The door opened and Akila saw her father surprised and shocked.

Akila glanced in Atemu's direction. No where to be seen, gone without a trace.

"Akila, my daughter. Come you must come with us back to Syria."

He was whispering so Akila guessed he wasn't here as a guest. Akila didn't reply. She let her father led her back out of the dungeon.

_Ending it there. It isn't much of an ending. I'll try to update soon._


	5. Just Let Go

As Akila walked down the halls of the Egyptian palace she noticed many guards fallen on the floor with spears running through their chest. Blood covered the walls and the floor. She guessed that this was all her fathers doing and decided to ignore it.

Akila looked behind her. Maybe Atemu would be there, there was something she was dieing to ask him. That would just have to wait until later.

Akila's head jerked forward as she heard footsteps running up the corridor in front of her. Her father and her waited until the running man came in front of them and fell into an abrupt stop. His eyes glared in shock as he looked at the Syrian King and his daughter.

The man was holding a strange golden rod with an eye on it. 'He must work for the pharaoh.' Akila thought.

"You!" The man shouted pointing the rod forward at Akila's father. "How dare you come here….!" His words were cut short when the Syrian King said.

"How dare yourself, for taking my daughter ransom and holding her in a dungeon with nothing to eat!"

Akila was at the point where she just hoped her father didn't cause trouble and get them both sent to the dungeon. Where was Atemu?

Just then, as if he had heard her thoughts Atemu walked up from behind them. He was careful not to get noticed by the king and his cousin Seto. He edged himself against the wall and gently touched Akila's arm.

Akila turned her head and looked into his crimson eyes. He was standing a little too close. Akila slowly backed away. Seeing this Atemu gave her a little more room.

Akila took a deep breath. She almost spoke out loud but thought better of it. She began motioning with her eyes and face towards her father and Seto. Atemu finally got the message and decided to stop the quiet bickering.

Atemu took a few steps back in the hall.

"I'll show you!" Seto yelled. He pulled his millennium rod out and was about to attack Akila and her father.

Atemu ran up the hall to Seto grabbing him by the shoulders to stop himself from the forceful running. He slightly slid on the floor before he looked up at his cousin.

"Seto, my father wants to talk to you about something…" Atemu said pushing Seto away from the hall that contained Egypt's worst enemies.

"Atemu! What is the meaning of this? The Syrian King and his daughter will escape!" Seto yelled finally freeing himself from Atemu's grip and ran back to the hall.

It was empty. Atemu walked up behind him and peered in.

"Seto, stopped playing this games. Hurry father is waiting." Atemu placed his hand on Seto's shoulder and looked him in the eye and shook his head. Then walked away.

Seto stood motionless. Whatever the pharaoh wanted could wait. He looked back into the hall to see if there was one thing that left behind the evidence of the enemy. Nothing.

"I'm not going crazy." He muttered. Remembered the pharaoh's requests (or so he thought) turned around and headed down the opposite hall.

**With Akila**

Akila and her father now walked on Egyptian sand on a couple of horses they found in the pharaoh's stables. They both sat in silence, both with a quizzical look on their face, especially the king. Finally he broke the silence.

"That was very strange huh, Akila? Who was that boy?" he said turning to her.

Akila looked up and nodded. "I think that was the pharaoh's son." Akila put her hand to her mouth. She didn't want that to come out. But her father turned away before he noticed anything.

"Really? He-He-He. After I kill that Pharaoh, he'll be the next one to go."

Akila winced slightly. She had forgotten about her fathers will to kill the pharaoh. Why had she gotten a little to close to the enemy. She tried to release Atemu from her mind, but it just wasn't happening. His smile, eyes, face expression and voice all played in her mind. She wanted to let go. Why couldn't she?

Miles passed and soon she could see the border of her own city of Damascus (I think it's the capital in Syria.) She paced her horse faster eager to get home and finally have a bath! 'I am so filfthy!' Akila told herself looking at her bloody garments and dirty hands.

"I'll meet you there father!" Akila yelled driving her horse at full speed towards the city. She didn't see it, but her father slowly nodded his head.

**Okay that's it. If you want this story to live, then REVIEW! Te-he…**

**Sorry it's so short. I'm not thinking clearly right now! I need a break.**


	6. Maybe Just a Little

I made this chapter pretty long because of the other two short ones.

Oh yes. Thank you HaruHaruko and BisSenshi for the rewiews. Me likey. They're so nice!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After Atemu had so rudely interrupting him from kicking the Syrian King's butt, Seto walked down the hall down towards the throne room where the Pharaoh sat waiting for him.

The pharaoh sat on his throne talking to his royal advisor, Shimon (I don't know if that's how you spell it.) They seemed to be deep in conversation as Seto kneeled below the steps that led up to Pharaoh's throne.

"My, Pharaoh." Seto said. The pharaoh and advisor closed their mouths and looked down at Seto. Shimon looked as if he was going to burst.

"Seto! What are you doing?" The advisor asked. Pharaoh looked as if he wanted to ask him the same question.

Seto slanted his eyes and frowned. "Your son, Atemu said that you called for me Pharaoh."

The pharaoh and advisor exchanged glances a mystified look on their faces. "I had never called for you Seto," the pharaoh explained. "When did he tell you this?"

Seto then told the story of how he spotted the Syrian king in the palace rescuing his daughter when Atemu brutally pushed him aside.

"He seemed as if he hadn't seen them. Even though he ran right passed them."

Pharaoh sighed and shook his head. "Call in for Atemu. I need to speak with him."

Atemu stood outside on the balcony of his room. He was watching Akila and her father ride out passed the horizon. 'I am so dead for this.' He told himself. And apparently he was physic, because right then he heard a pounding on his door.

"Prince Atemu! Your father wants to speak to you!"

Atemu froze. 'Just my luck!' He screamed in his head. He walked back into the room and prepared himself to face his father. Before opening the door he took one last look at his room. 'This could be the last time I see it.'

Atemu screeched the door open and inched his way out. Walking down the hallway he was now prepared to face his father.

"Father? You wanted to speak to me?"

It seemed that while he made his way down here, his father prepared a whole meeting. All High Priests and even a few servants stood in the room. All eyes on him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Akila rode into the entrance of her city. She rode up to the palace and was greeted by, her mother and Tentana.

Her mother hugged her fiercely, and like any mother had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Akila we were so worried about you!" She sobbed. "It's okay, Mom." Akila said, not really knowing what to say.

Her mother wouldn't let her go, and it seemed like an eternity before she heard the clatter of horse hoofs. Akila freed herself and turned around. She saw her father riding up towards the palace. He got off his horse and ran up to his wife. Once they were in an engaged hug, Akila followed Tentana into the palace.

"It's so good to see you safe, Princess." Tentana said as they approached Akila's chambers. "Oh, thanks. It's really good to be back."

"You don't look so good Akila. Let me fix you up a nice warm bath."

"Oh, thanks I'd really appreciate that."

While Tentana was preparing the bath Akila sat down on her bed to think. She thought about the war and her friends and family, but most of all Atemu. She never got to thank him properly for helping, and now her father was going to murder him.

"Princess, your bath is ready." Akila heard Tentana say. She sat up and walked into the bathroom.

Akila cleaned off the blood stains and dirt of her body and washed her silky black hair.

She changed into a simple linen dress with gold edges and tied her hair up.

Akila came out to find Tentana sitting on her bed. She had her legs crossed and her head was pointed in the opposite direction. She was deep in thought.

"Tentana?"

The girl jumped and sprang off the bed. "Oh, Princess I'm so sorry I didn't mean…"

"Its okay, Tentana." Akila said. "She why did you stay in here?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk. We're like best friends. Right?" Tentana gave her a hopeful look.

"Of course. Now sit down. What is it you want to talk about?"

The two of them both sat on the bed, but Tentana was a little hesitant. "I thought you could tell me about your first time at war. What was Egypt like? What happened? How did they catch you?"

The mention of the war and Egypt instantly brought only one word to Akila's mind. 'Atemu. Should I tell Tentana about him?'

Akila remained silent for a moment. "Well…I saw lots of…blood. And Egypt is a lot the same as Syria, except it is a little bit hotter." Akila paused. It was okay if she told him.

"And, I met this really cute boy…"

Tentana jumped. "Really! What did he look like? What was he like?"

"Shhhh!" Akila ordered. "He was the one that helped me get out of the dungeon. And he's well…the price. Prince Atemu."

Tentana's once jumpy excited face fell. "The P-Prince? You can't like him."

"Tentana please! I never said I liked him but…"

"But? But what, Princess!" Tentana yelled grabbing the royal by the shoulders and slightly shaking her.

"Maybe I actually do. Maybe just a little…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Atemu made his may to the big golden throne where his father sat. He didn't look pleased. His eyes showed anger and he wore a slight frown, which made him look very scary.

"F-F-Father?" the boy asked turning his head and seeing many faces that wore the same face his father did. He jolted his head back.

"Atemu, did you at all see the Syrian King _or_ his daughter this morning?"

Atemu widened his eyes and held his breath. "No." He started slowly. "I didn't." He tried to calm his voice and make it steady. He failed. His voice hinted slight emotional fear and shock.

"Do not lie to me son." Pharaoh distressed.

Atemu felt his face boil with fear. He took one step back on his left foot and tried again. "I'm not lying to you…honest."

The pharaoh was about to reply when another voice was heard somewhere in the room.

"Then why did you run right passed them in the hall?"

Atemu turned his head. It was Seto. His eyes didn't look the least bit forgiving.

"What are you talking about Seto?" Atemu asked, raising his voice slightly.

"When you told me Pharaoh wanted to talk to me!"

Atemu pretended to think. "Oh. Yeah, I do remember. I did run down that hall, but I didn't see anyone…"

"How come you told Seto that I needed him?" This time it was the pharaoh's turn to speak. Atemu looked up at his father and softened his eyes to the best of his ability.

"I must have heard wrong."

'What am I doing? I can't lie to my father! But if I didn't then _I _would be dead.' Atemu's thoughts bounced off the walls of his head. He couldn't sort his thoughts straight and they might end up falling out of his mouth.

"Seto, did you see the Syrian King and his daughter in the palace this morning?"

All eyes turned towards Seto now. "I did in fact!"

"Are you sure you weren't just hallucinating?" Atemu yelled.

"Of course I wasn't. You're the blind one!" Seto screamed back.

"What are you talking about? My vision is perfect!"

"Wow. Maybe for once the perfect Prince Atemu, has a flaw!"

"What? I'm not perfect…"

"Then I guess your vision is blurred!"

"Shut your filthy mouth, Seto! I saw what I saw and what I don't see I didn't see because I saw that it wasn't there!"

Seto paused at his next comment. Apparently Atemu's didn't make sense.

"Boys! Stop this!" Akunumkanon yelled. "You may both go back to your rooms."

Atemu and Seto took one last glance at each other before slamming their feet hard against the ground with every step they took on the way to their rooms.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What! You like him?" Tentana yelled.

"Shhhh! Not so loud." Akila ordered covering Tentana's mouth, Tentana nodded and Akila removed her hand.

"Whoa. That's weird." Tentana commented to no one in particular.

Akila huddled herself into a ball, resting her head on her hands. "I can't get him out of my head."

'Maybe I'll I have to do is thank him for getting rid of that priest. And once I do I'll be able to clear my mind.' Akila added to herself.

"Well your going to have to. You can't like him at all. It's like…..ummm." Tentana started, but couldn't finish.

While Tentana was thinking Akila got of the bed and walked onto the balcony. A slight breeze blew across her face. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. But just when she did…

"Oh! I know! It's like against the law, like forbidden sort of." Tentana brought Akila back to earth and un cleared her mind again.

Tentana!" Akila yelled half annoyed and half playfully. She ran back into the room and jumped on the bed next to Tentana again. "Don't talk about it."

Tentana seemed to get it and nodded. "Ohhh, gottcha!"

The attendant removed herself off the bed and escorted herself to the door. "I should be going now. I need to help with dinner. Call if you need anything."

Akila nodded but did not make contact. Her eyes were settled at the sunset outside her balcony.

'I wonder what he's doing, right now…'

**END! Only for this chapter. I made it five pages long! I think that's the longest I've done so far. Well, come on, come on, REVIEW, REVIEW! I like the reviews. And I like it when I write stories because I GET REVIEWS! **


	7. Please don't tell!

Atemu sat crossed legged on his bed with his head in his hand staring at the head board of the bed in front of him. 'Stupid Seto.' He thought. Just before he had been in his fathers court room to be questioned about the escape of the Syrian King and Princess.

Those events crossed his mind, but the one that went through the most was the beautiful Syrian Princess. He had to see her. 'Maybe just seeing her one more time will get her out of my head.'

The prince groaned and fell on his back. Maybe he could leave tonight? Only for a while of course.

Atemu made up his mind. The journey to go see Princess Akila was now marked in his agenda. Atemu got of his bed and walked out the door. He slowly and quietly edged his way down the corridor to the stables. He must be seen by no one. He didn't bring anything because he thought he wouldn't need it.

Footsteps could be heard from down the hall. Atemu held his breath and leaned up against the wall. He saw a shadow make its way up the hall, coming closer, and the pitter pattering of the footsteps louder. Atemu felt sweat roll down his cheek and off his face.

The figure appeared from out of the corner. Atemu let his breath out. It was only Isis.

"Atemu? What are you doing?" She asked when she made her way down the hall.

"Oh..me---I-I…I'm not doing nothing…..Anything…I'm not doing anything." He studdered.

"Prince Atemu, where are you really going?" The High Priestess said in a stern voice.

Atemu paused and looked down at the ground. Letting out a sigh he said. "I can't tell you…"

Atemu tried to make his way passed her but she shifted her position into his way wherever he went.

"Isis!" He yelled.

"My Prince. Where are you going?"

"Isis, let me through." Atemu's voice told her that he was angry she stepped aside.

"You shouldn't be going my Prince…"

Atemu turned around and looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You know…You love her don't you…" Isis's voice was soft and her eyes lingered down at the ground. Atemu stopped again and looked at her.

"What? Who?" Atemu was on the verge of yelling now.

"I won't tell…" Isis said walking away. Atemu kept his eyes on her until she was out of sight.

'How did she know where I was going? It must have something to do with her millennium necklace.'

Atemu turned around again, this time nothing was stopping him. But a slight pang of guilt tugged at his heart. Why was he doing this? He shouldn't, but he had already made up his mind.

'It doesn't matter, It doesn't take that long to get to Syria if you have a horse and run practically all the way. I'll be home in no time.'

Atemu was now outside in the stables letting his horse out of its enclosure. The horse was a little jumpy and almost twice knocked Atemu over.

"Steady, boy. Steady." Atemu repeated over and over again until the horse was calmly outside with all it's necessities. Atemu mounted his horse and stared ahead at the long desert that separated him and Akila.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Come on Akila! Dinners ready!" Tentana yelled bursting into Akila's room. Akila jumped up, surprised by Tentana't outburst. "Tentana! What are you doing?" The princess said through gritted teeth.

"Remember? I helped prepare the dinner. Your parents are already waiting, hurry!" Tentana smiled and ran out of the room.

"I'll right." Akila said once the over active attendant. Akila got off her bed and headed out for the door.

Akila made her way to the common where obviously dinner was. She was about to open the door when she heard her father's voice from the other side. She couldn't make much of the words except for the last part when she leaned forward.

"….I came to figure that the boy was the Prince…Pretty weird huh? Well I'm afraid that I'm going to cut his life short this…" Akila pulled her head away. So her father still thinks that he's going to kill Atemu? Akila snorted and opened the door.

Her parents looked up at their daughter who had just entered. All conversation had just stopped.

"Hello father…mother." Akila said giving them each curt nods. The princess sat down next to her father and across from her mother. She didn't bother to say anything else to them, but she didn't mind taking a few rolls and chicken legs from the table and putting them on her plate.

"Yes. We'll have that war won in no time." Her father started again. He stopped when Akila gave him a death look and returned to eating.

Through the rest of dinner they all eat in silence. No one looked up from their plate, and when Akila's father left the table he didn't leave without saying one simple good by. Akila's mother followed after him.

Akila now sat alone in the large common. Her eyes drifted up and looked at the ceiling. Suddenly a voice echoed in her mind. It was so clear that it sounded as if he bounced of the walls of the large dining area.

Akila jerked her head to the side, and then to the other. Not a soul was seen. The voice was heard again. Now Akila stood up on her feet turning in all directions.

"Akila?" The voice said again. It was soft and almost unheard. It was Atemu's voice, and it didn't originate from the large common or anywhere else in the palace. It was in her mind.

"Argh! Atemu!" Akila pouted stomping her foot on the ground. The impact echoed off the walls and ceiling of the room.

Akila was suddenly swept with tiredness. She rubbed her eyes and walked out of the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Atemu neared his way towards the palace. Later on he had tied his horse to a tree away from the city to avoid Syrian questioning.

Walking on the sandy ground, he was sure he heard the snapping of a twig. Atemu forcefully turned around. He didn't see anything. His heart was pounding and he began to question himself if coming was a bad idea.

He turned back around and almost ran right into a Syrian warrior. Atemu's nose was almost touching the Syrian's back.

The warrior seemed to sense Atemu's presence and began turning around. Atemu followed his lead and stayed to the Syrian's back. The Syrian warrior had turned around fully then shrugged.

Behind him Atemu reached into his pouch and pulled a dagger. The boy raised it and with one quick movement plunged the dagger into the warrior. Blood immediately squirted out of the body and fell on Atemu's clothing and face.

Atemu didn't bother to brush the blood off his face. He ran rapidly towards the palace away from the dead warrior.

Atemu, now on the border of the city. Large walls hovered above him making him feel very small. Atemu walked along the walls feeling for anything that might help him across it.

His hand went across what felt like a rope. He placed his head right next to it to get a closer look. It was a rope, and it seemed to be connected to the top of the wall.

Atemu tugged at the rope before he carefully started to climb.

Atemu finally made his way up to the top of the wall, and just peeked over the edge to make sure that nobody was there. Which no one was. Atemu pulled himself up across the wall, and let himself hit the ground.

**Later on------**

Atemu was now next to the palace. He let his feet take him to the back, because he had a good feeling that the security there would be lessened.

Atemu looked up at a balcony window, which he was sure was Akila's because he heard her voice quietly coming through that window.

Atemu picked up a pebble from off the floor and threw it up at the balcony railing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Akila and Tentana sat in Akila's room on the bed talking.

"You can't blame him, Akila." Tentana said. "This war has been going on for like ever, and that's all he knows."

"Yeah, but still that's all he ever talks about, is this stupid war…"

Akila was cut short when she heard something hit the railing of the balcony. "What was that?" Akila asked. Whatever it was, Tentana sure didn't want to find out.

"Akila, I'll be right back…" Tentana jumped off the bed and flew of the door.

"Tentana…" Akila widened her eyes when she heard the noise again. Akila slowly got off the bed and walked out onto the balcony. She peered over the edge and saw…

"Atemu! What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come up?"

Akila bit her tongue and looked behind her at the door. Tentana had her head stuck into the room. Akila waved her arm telling Tentana that it was okay to come in. Akila turned her attention back to the Egyptian Prince.

"Atemu, yeah just a second."

Akila rushed back into the room. "Tentana I need a rope."

Tentana thought for a moment. "Just a sec, I know where one is." The girl rushed out the door, and moments later returned with a rope.

"Thanks." Akila said taking the rope away from her attendant and went back onto the balcony.

"Here grab this." Akila lowered the rope down for Atemu, who eagerly took the rope and began to climb up.

The princess turned to Tentana. "It's Atemu."

Tentana opened her eyes and mouth widely and stared at Akila.

"He can't be here. Tell him to go away."

"No. Maybe seeing him will get him out of my head. And besides he just wants to tell me something."

"What if he came to kill you?"

"Tentana I already told you. I met him before, he doesn't have those kinds of intentions."

"Well what if it's not really him."

"Tentana stop." Akila ordered turned back to the window just in time to see Atemu step onto the balcony. She started walking towards him when Tentana pushed her away. The girl walked right up to Atemu and almost yelled at him.

"What are you doing? Your not suppose to be her, go away!"

Atemu put on a confused face and turned to Akila for help.

"Tentana, get away from him."

Tentana reluctantly obeyed never taking her glare off him.

Atemu rushed into the room. "I need to talk to you."

"So you've said."

Atemu glared at Tentana. "Alone."

"I don't think so, Mr. Whoever you are. I'm not letting the princess be alone with you!"

Akila shrugged. "Tentana."

Tentana could not refuse orders from the princess and stomped out the room. Akila turned back towards Atemu. "So?"

"Umm, Well I had this all planned out but suddenly I forgot what I was going to say."

Akila rolled her eyes. "You came out all this way for nothing?"

"Of course not. I came to see you."

"Why?"

An awkward silence followed as Atemu tried to pick out the right words.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I just felt I had to." Atemu scratched his head and looked at the floor before continuing.

"I just, couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Why do you have blood on your face?" Akila suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"There's blood on your face. Where did it come from?" Akila pointed to the blood stain that was on the Princes face.

"Oh, that? I ran into some trouble along the way."

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

Atemu tossed his head side to side. "Well, maybe."

"Oh, Atemu, I'm sorry, what where you saying before?"

Atemu shook his head. "Nothing."

Akila sat down on the bed with Atemu standing in front of her. No one said anything. Atemu kept his gaze on the bed, and Akila kept hers on the floor.

Moments passed before Akila spoke up.

"Why did you come here? If anyone sees you they'll kill you. My father already wants to."

He slowly turned his eyes to meet Akila's. "I had to."

"But why. You can't risk your life just to see me."

Atemu sighed. "They almost caught me you know." He said in more of a cheery voice.

Akila smiled. "What do you mean?"

"It was mostly Seto's fault. You know, the High Priest, also my cousin. He was really upset when I gave you and your dad the distraction to move. I told him that my dad wanted to talk to him. So when he got there he really didn't, you know, and they called me in to question me. Seto almost won."

"What did you say."

"I told him that he was blind. Then he said that the perfect Prince Atemu has a flaw, and then I said that he was the blind one. Then my father told us to go to our room."

Akila laughed. "You got sent to your room?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you, that Seto…Oh man. He makes me mad." Atemu sat down on the bed next to the princess.

"And you said he was your cousin?"

Atemu chuckled. "Yeah. When most people look at us they would never guess that we were related."

"I can see why, your two completely different people."

"I'd say."

Suddenly knocking on the door was heard. Both teens turned their head in the direction, then Atemu looked at Akila.

"Akila can I come in now?"

It was Tentana. Akila sighed. "Yes."

The door opened and Akila's attendant came in, still glaring at Atemu.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing." Atemu replied.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Tentana, we're fine." Akila said.

"Is he leaving yet? I'm just about to go tell your father."

"No, Tentana you can't." Akila now stood on her feet. "Please don't tell,"

Tentana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine I won't. But he still needs to leave."

"Tentana, no…"

This time it was Atemu to cut her off.

"No she's right. I should be heading back before anyone notices I'm gone. And they won't be very happy because I'm still suppose to be in my room." He looked at Akila who laughed.

"Well we don't want you to get into anymore trouble now would we?"

Atemu nodded and leaned closer to Akila, whispering in her ear. "Expect me in a week,"

Atemu took his head back and went back to the balcony. "Well good by,"

"By," Akila said. Tentana didn't say anything because she was to busy glaring at him.

Akila smiled. 'Wow,'

"Tentana what's next week?"

"Oh, I don't know."

Akila smiled again and fell back onto the bed.

**Okay everyone, don't forget to review. PLEASE!**


	8. Caught

Akila's face faded as she realized the danger in Atemu coming back. '_He can't come back_!' She yelled at herself in her head for not realizing sooner.

Hoping that she still had time to stop this from becoming reality. Meanwhile outside the palace, Atemu had just realized the same thing.

Freezing dead in his tracks, letting the words sink in. Would he come back next week? Could he? Atemu pondered this for a moment. He had already told Akila so she would be expecting him. What would happen it he didn't come? _'No. Everything will be as planned. It wasn't so hard to get passed the guards this time, so it wouldn't be to hard the next.'_

Back in her room, Akila ran off onto the balcony and leaned over the edge, hoping Atemu didn't go too far. The darkness made it hard to see, she squinted trying to look farther in vain.

"Ummmm, Princess? What are you doing?" Tentana's voice pierced the silence making Akila turn around surprised.

"I'm just fine Tentana, just enjoying the cool breeze." Akila replied slowly. Tentana cocked her eyebrow not believing what she said, but nodded anyway.

"Your excused Tentana." The princess replied now wanting to be alone. The attendant curtsied then briskly left the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Atemu had been lucky that he made it this far. Atemu found the same rope falling off the palace walls and pulled himself up above the wall, the light of Ra falling of his face.

Atemu groaned. He'd be lucky to get home by lunch time, hopefully his horse had gotten enough rest. The prince pulled himself up an over the side of the wall, he didn't let himself fall just yet. His head still lurched over the wall allowing any passerby to see his tri-colored hair in the new daylight. But in his ignorance he didn't notice the few passerby…

"Hey you!" One of them shouted. Atemu being in his own state of mind turned his head in the direction of the voice. Atemu now stared at three Syrian guards. Coming back to his senses he dropped to the ground on the other side of the city and bolted for his horse.

Behind him he heard guards yelling at others and the sound of clattering weapons.

The tree where he tied his horse was now visible. _'Keep running! Almost there!' _Atemu's feet were pounding against the ground echoed off the gates of Damascus enabling the Syrian guards to hear and follow.

His feet began to drag and his pace much slower. Finally making his way to the tree where his horse stood….or once stood.

Atemu nearly screamed. His horse was found in just a matter of minutes. It now lay on the ground…dead. The death wound Atemu could tell was stationed in the neck, were a long dagger protruded out. Atemu closed his eyes and hung his head in disgust. _'Damn you Syrians!' _

Atemu knew he couldn't make it, and he wasn't going to try. If he tried to free himself from the Syrians grasp they would obviously beat him. But they would probably beat him anyway, considering that he was Egyptian.

Atemu heard the footsteps drawing in closer behind him. There must have been at least ten heading his way. _'Why didn't I listen to Seto and Isis?'_ Regret filled his find, as he considered that he could die today. _'Damn!'_ The footsteps echoed in his ears like pudding. His fists clenched into balls, but he still didn't move.

Seconds past before…

"Who are you and what do you think your doing?" One Syrian said grabbing Atemu's arms and pulling them behind him. Atemu didn't answer.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

No reply.

"Well then. I'll just take you to our King. Maybe he'll get something out of you." He snickered, Atemu took that as a definitely bad thing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Back at The Palace **

Akunumkanon sat on his throne. Atemu wasn't in his room, and couldn't be found anywhere in the palace.

Pharaoh called a meeting with his High Priests, and advisors immediately in the main hall. When Isis received word, she felt a sickening quail in her stomach. Sighing she nodded to the messenger.

The High Priestess took her sweet time getting ready. By the time she was ready, thirty minutes had passed since the messenger told her of the meeting.

Isis was about to walk through the door when a gleam caught her eyes. Isis turned her head to see her millennium necklace resting on the nightstand.

'_Can't forget this.'_ She thought as she picked it up and put it around her neck. Suddenly the eye in the center flashed a gold light. _'I vision'_ she thought, and it was. In her mind she saw Atemu, he was before the Syrian King and Princess. The vision passed and another one was shown, Atemu was….

Isis' eyes opened and she gasped. She would have to hurry if they wanted to get to Syria before the King actually killed Atemu.

Isis rushed out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind her.

She burst into the main hall to find that all high priests and advisors along with the pharaoh were waiting.

"Isis, where have you been?" Seto asked dryly. Isis ignored him and took her spot in front of the pharaoh.

"Yes, Isis what took you so long?" This time it was the Pharaoh's turn to speak. Isis, knowing that she couldn't ignore the pharaoh looked up at him.

"I had a vision, sire." She replied quietly.

"And would this vision of yours have to do anything with the problem at hand?"

Isis nodded. "Yes, it was your---"

Seto cut her off. "Well I'm sure you'd like to tell it to us. We are all very anxious."

Isis glared at him then returned back to Pharaoh Akunumkanon. "Well, Pharaoh. Your son is in Syria he-----"

"What! Syria! What the hell is he doing there!" Seto yelled.

"I don't know, High Priest Seto! I'll I know is that if you don't hurry then there will be no Prince of Egypt!"

The room went silent and all motion stopped.

Pharaoh looked around the room. "Well then don't just stand there! Get the horses ready. We leave as soon as we can!"

Everyone quickly left the room to follow Pharaoh's orders. Isis stayed back.

"Pharaoh I don't think Atemu told you everything. About how the Syrian King and Princess escaped."

Pharaoh Akunumkanon cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He leaned forward in his throne keeping his fingers gripping the armrests.

"Your son lied to you. High Priest Seto was telling the truth." Isis lowered her head as if ashamed.

Pharaoh blinked. A few moments passed and he sat there still stunned. _'That doesn't seem like the type of thing Atemu would do.' _The elderly king thought.

"Well then Isis, do you wish to come with us?"

Isis nodded her head.

"Very well then, you may leave."

Isis left the room leaving the pharaoh to ponder over his lying sons actions.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yeah! I finally updated this story, it seems like I haven't updated in a while, well I try to do it more often. Key word Try!


	9. Punishment

Atemu wanted to disappear. Crawl into a small space and never come out. Although the pots, stairs and doors all lead to reasonable hiding places the two guards had such a tight grip on both his elbows he felt his circulation being cut off. The guards had to practically drag Atemu across the hallway up to two spacious doors that led into the Kings throne room.

One guard left his side up to the door while the other still bound the prince. Guard number one opened the door and entered in to alert the king of the 'urgent situation.'

He came back with a wicked smile on his face as he nodded to his companion and grabbed Atemu's arm again and the two of them pulled Atemu passed the two golden doors and down a walkway that led up to the king. They roughly pushed him to his knees below the stairs of the throne. Atemu kept his head lowered not wanting to look up at the Syrian king.

"Well? Caught trespassing while….. Eh…You look a little familiar. Have we met before?"

Atemu remained unmoved, keeping his eyes piercing the edge of the bottom step. A moment passed and seeing that he did not get an answer made the king of Syria displeased.

"Well are you going to answer?" he said. "Where are you from?"

Atemu slightly shifted his eyes upward and with almost no hesitation stated dryly, "Egypt."

The king quickly drew in a breath and widened his eyes. "E-Egypt!" He screamed, almost jumping up from the golden chair that sat beneath him. "What were you doing here? Spying!"

"No, of course not." Atemu replied simply averting his eyes away out the direction of a large window that brought in morning light falling slightly on the young prince.

The king relaxed in his chair and sighed. "Your appearance seems to be that of more than just a commoner. Are you perhaps nobility?"

This was the question Atemu didn't want to answer. But he wasn't going to lie, that will just get him into more trouble. After taking a deep breath he nodded his head.

"My father is Pharaoh Akunumkanon, I am Prince Atemu, heir to the throne of Egypt."

The Syrian king let out a hearty laugh. Now knowing where he had seen this boy and after promising he would kill him after his father he stood up and walked towards the prince.

"What were you doing here?" He asked.

Atemu widened his eyes. 'Well I just broke into your palace to talk to your daughter, because I think I might like her.' He thought sarcastically. He couldn't tell him that, the Syrian king being who he was would kill him right then and there.

Prince Atemu averted his eyes to the ground and remained silent. Disgusted and through with these silent treatments The Syrian King said. "Fine. Guards for now just throw him into the dungeon while I think of the worst punishment possible."

The guards did as they were told and picked up Atemu and carried him out of the room.

Tentana stood in the shadows of the throne room watching Atemu being carried away into the dungeon. This was not good. She had to tell Akila.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Akila was sprawled out on her bed trying to get some sleep. She couldn't sleep to begin with and when Atemu coming only delayed her from more sleep, and now morning light leaked through the window into her bedroom landing on her face.

With a groan and a sigh she sat up and looked at the wall in front of her with a blank face. Her eyes drooped down and a large frown fell on her face.

Suddenly the door burst open and Tentana came through on the other side and jumped up on the bed. Akila jumped and screamed a little. "Tentana! What are doing?"

The attendant now out of breath held her chest and took in many long breaths. "Princess, its terrible!"

"What's going on?"

"I just went down the throne room to talk to your dad but they had a prisoner in there." Tentana squealed and held her face with her hands.

Akila couldn't take all the suspense. "What, what happened!" The princess grabbed Tentana's shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"Oh but princess it wasn't just any old prisoner!"

Akila's arms stopped throbbing Tentana's shoulders and stared at her wide eyed. "You mean?"

Tentana nodded. Akila's tense shoulders relaxed and her arms fell of the shoulders of the attendant.

Akila got off the bed and ran for the door. "I'll be right back!" She called flinging herself out the door, down the hallway and down the stairs, then into her fathers throne room.

The King was still sitting on his throne talking to his advisors about something. 'Must be the war again,' she thought not the least bit happy. She put on a casual face as she glided over to her father.

"Hello father. What are you doing?"

The Syrian king glanced up at his daughter. "Oh. Just planning out the fate of Egypt." His face turned away from hers again, but she tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around.

"What?" he said angrily. Akila took a step back in surprise. "Well. What is this plan of fate for Egypt?" Akila paused looking at her father. "Please?"

The king rolled his eyes. "Very well…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Pharaoh Akunumkanon and his royal court were galloping horses on their way to the dreaded Syria. Seto and Karim took the front while Shada, Isis, and Mahado stayed back, with Pharaoh Akunumkanon mostly in the middle. All six of them displeased and disappointed with the Prince's actions. Especially Seto who blamed Atemu for the whole war. He really knew the war had nothing to do with Atemu; it just was easier to blame it on someone.

The afternoon sun beat down on the six as they crossed the sandy desert, each wishing for just a little more water then they already had.

None of the priests except Isis knew what Atemu had done and what will happen to him if they didn't hurry. All of them knew the consequences that they all might just get killed walking into Syria, but it was one they were willing to take.

The city was now in view and each felt a knot crowding their stomach. Their horses hoofs beat against the sand echoed off the walls creating a problem that they might get caught. Seto, being the closest noticed this first

"Pharaoh, I think we should stop. We are to close to the city walls to press on."

The lot soon realized this and Akunumkanon nodded his head, and the six of them slid off their horse.

Pharaoh noticed that if they left the horses here they could run off, making it near possible to get back to Egypt. Who should stay? Akunumkanon glanced out at his priests and decided that…

"Isis. Why don't you stay here with the horses while the rest of us go inside."

Isis almost looked insulted, but nodded her head not wanting to disobey the orders of the Pharaoh.

"Alright lets go." Seto stated as they all started walking up to the enemy's palace, heavily guarded with guards whose orders were to have no mercy.

Atemu sat alone in the dark prison with five others. The boy could barley breath not wanting to take in the smell of five men who hadn't bathed in months! Or the bucket of waste that wasn't emptied very often.

'What kind of prison is this?' he wondered gagging once again at the smell. 'The one back home is so much better than this one. Maybe this is one of the reasons why nobody likes their ruler.'

At the thought of home Atemu thought about his father and the royal court. Would they notice that he was gone? Possibly, but would they do anything about it?

A loud screechy voice filled Atemu's hears causing him to jolt his head in that direction. One of the dirty old goats was trying to escape…with what looked like a spoon. The dirt walls would surely allow it. But once he made it out he would probably get caught and killed.

Holding the spoon with both hands he was pounding it into the dirt trying to find a weak spot. Atemu finally thought that maybe being in here makes people slowly lose their sanity.

Finally totally annoyed with the guy with the spoon, Atemu picked himself off the ground and walked over to him.

"Put that damned thing down and shut the hell up!"

The man dropped the spoon and looked at Atemu in fear. "I-I-I jus-j-just…" He started to say but the enraged prince cut him off.

"Listen I have an idea to get us out. But we all have to work together."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Okay now that that's done, you can all review it! Yeah you! Anyways I'm slowly losing ideas for this. If you have any let me know.**


	10. Is it Over?

The five men looked up at Atemu surprised. Yes a plan would be helpful and they need it badly.

"We've been in here for months. There is no way to escape." The one that leaned against the dirt wall on the other side of the prison said, his raspy voice reaching Atemu's ear making him quiver slightly.

Atemu let out a sigh and looked up. His eyes met a square in the dirt ceiling where it lifted up from above the rest of the roof. Atemu smirked. That would work.

"Listen you guys. Look up. Do you see that…what is that?" The prince wasn't intentionally going to ask that question, but curiosity got the better of him.

"They lift that hatch open when they let down food." The insane one that had the spoon before replied.

"Oh, alright. Anyway. We can somehow stack us up on each other and open the hatch and get out, it's that simple." Atemu looked at the five's expression to see that they were pleased.

Atemu clasped his hands together and nodded his head. "Well, lets get to it."

The men grunted in agreement and all huddled underneath the square opening. Atemu was surprised that he had actually gotten over the fowl smell.

One crawled onto his hands and knees making Atemu grimace. He was feeble and weak, probably the weakest here. Although Atemu was the strongest, there was know way at all that he was going to be holding up five dirty smelling men. Atemu examined the lot of them as they began to pile up on each other in vain. They would reach up to only three people, but when the fourth tried to get on, he would make the others topple over each other.

Atemu's eyes wandered away from the five into the dark corner to his right. Deep within the shadows he saw the silhouette of a rather large figure. Atemu kept his gaze held as he slowly walked toward the bend.

As he got closer Atemu noticed that it was another prisoner. One that he hadn't noticed before, this one had large built body, with large muscles.

"Hey you." Atemu said sternly. The person turned their head to Atemu a smirk clearly there.

"You're wasting your time." He said. Atemu however ignored him.

"We need help. You'd be perfect to be at the base of the…" Atemu turned his gaze back to the five still toppling down. The prince sighed, "That."

The sixth prisoner gawked at the prince. "Oh, yeah and what do I get in return?"

Atemu shrugged. "Freedom."

"Ha. I doubt it."

Atemu grit his teeth. "I swear it."

The prisoner finally nodded. "Alright fine."

Atemu led the other to the center of the room where the others were.

"Alright you guys, this guys going to be at the base." Atemu explained. The others looked up at the sixth with wide eyes. "Him?" one of them said. Atemu didn't know what the big deal was but decided to ignore it.

The large one got down on his hands and knees and let the others start to form a crooked pyramid. Once they were all situated in their place there was just enough room for one more person at the top. Atemu climbed up the wobbling pyramid careful not to bring it down. He placed his feet steadily on the prisoner's shoulders and slowly stood up placing his hands on the ceiling for balance. Everyone below him started loosing balance and began to wobble uncontrollably. Atemu quickly pushed up on the opening on the ceiling as hard as he could. It slowly opened, dropping dirt on Atemu's face as it did. Atemu swung it open and grabbed the floor at the top just as the pyramid of dirty men below him toppled over. The prince pulled himself up and out of the dungeon and fell onto the floor panting for breath.

"Hey! How're you going to get us up?" A voice called him. Atemu looked back into the hole and saw the sixth prisoner standing up with his fist pointing at Atemu.

"Sorry, I'll have to get you out later!" he called back down, closing the hatch. Atemu ran out of the dark hallway and into one of the many palace hallways. He stopped. Heavy footsteps echoed off the walls nearing there way toward him. Atemu held his breath as he awaited the Syrian to come and once again throw him back into the prison.

Atemu let out his breath as he realized it was just Akila. A worried expression on her face as she ran down the corridor.

"Atemu?" she called half relieved and half surprised. She ran up to him and grabbed him hands and started pulling him the way she had come. "Atemu, it's terrible you have to come see!"

With one hand still in the others they ran down the hall to the main entrance of the palace.

Akila led him to an open window and they both looked out. Atemu immediately recognized his father and Akila's father clashing swords at each other while around them High Priests battled against the Syrian warriors.

"They're out numbered." Atemu muttered angrily. "Lets go." he grabbed Akila's hand and pulled her outside to the battle field. Her father saw her immediately between the attacks Akunumkanon was throwing at him, but he was not the slightest happy when he saw who she came out with.

"Akila!" he yelled. The two teens looked in his direction slightly bemused. "Akila, get down here and help me!"

The girl tightened her hold on Atemu's hand and looked up at his fallen expression. In her mind she wanted to rush out and be with her father but her heart told her otherwise. She stood firmly in her place giving her a nasty glare from her father.

Unseen to them one of the Syrian warriors noticed Atemu. "The king would award me greatly for such a feat." he muttered under his breath as he lunged head on at Atemu.

The warrior pushed Atemu to the ground holding a knife just above the boys head. Atemu grabbed the mans hand with the knife and tried to push the Syrian off him. But the power of the warrior exceeded his as the knife inched lower to his face. It cut into his left cheek and slowly down his face, getting deeper as it moved along. Blood gushed out of the prince's cheek and dripped onto the ground. Atemu stifled a cry as he tried harder to push the man off him causing the Syrian to laugh and plunged it in a little deeper.

Akila on the other hand looked for any possible weapon she could use to help Atemu. She spotted a dead Syrian warrior on the ground holding a sword in his hand. The princess tried picking up the sword to find it was too heavy to life with just one hand. With two hands she grabbed the hilt and dragged the weapon over to where Atemu was struggling for his life.

"Get off of him." Akila ordered. The man looked at her puzzled. "You're threatening me with that sword," he said standing up off Atemu and walking towards her, "you can barley life that thing up." He laughed. He grabbed the sword out of Akila's hands, afraid that the king would see him threatening his daughter he took the sword and went back into the battle field.

By this time Pharaoh had noticed the presence of Atemu and Akila. He saw the princess rush over to his bleeding son and helped him onto his feet again, and much to his displeasure saw her throw her arms around the prince's neck. Atemu hugged her back and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

Akunumkanon growled and let down his guard; his opponent took advantage of this and thrust his sword into the Pharaohs stomach. Pharaoh let out a cry and fell to his knees as the Syrian king pulled the weapon out.

Atemu recognized the cry of his father and swiftly turned his head. His eyes widened, and his heart cracked. "No!" he screamed. He realized his hold on the princess and ran their direction grabbing a sword on the way. The king smirked as he sees Atemu making his way towards him pent up with anger. Akila rushed after him trying to stop him. "Atemu stop, you don't know what you're doing." she grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him away, but he brushed her off and kept going.

"Well, well if it isn't Prince Atemu on his way to kill me just like his father," the king said merrily but his voice sharpened with anger almost immediately. "You're weak! Just like your father. And just like I promised, I'll kill you now that I'm finished with your father."

Atemu took the first attack swinging his sword vertically at the king.

The fight went on from there as they swapped turns swinging the sword at each other. Once in a while their steel swords would contact with the others flesh, but Atemu was losing sorely.

The princess rushed to Atemu's father relieved that he was steal breathing. "Pharaoh?" she asked hesitantly. His eyes opened and looked at the girl with his eyes full of pain. His voice was shaky and broke as he tried to talk. "Hold on, I'll go get help." She told him lifting herself to her feet. She glanced over at the main battlefield and noticed one of the High Priests close enough to talk to. Akila recognized him as the one that held the rod.

Trotting on the sand she neared her way to him. He was busily fighting with another Syrian who really had no advantage at all. The High Priest kicked his opponent away from him once he was dead. He began to walk away from her, looking for a new opponent when Akila stopped him.

"Wait. High Priest." She called out. He turned and looked at her menacingly. "What do you want." he replied drawing his sword.

"Wait, no. You need to come quickly, your Pharaoh..." she trailed off looking behind her at the fallen king. Seto trailed her gaze and widened his eyes. "Pharaoh!" He yelled.

The Syrian king hit Atemu's chin using the hilt of his sword making Atemu fly onto his back. Blood trickled down his shoulders and face as he sat there looking directly at the end of his opponents sword. He looked up to see the Syrian king smirking at him. "Just about in three seconds you'll be dead, and I will finally have control over Egypt!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So what did you think? The pharaoh's dying and Atemu is about to be killed, splendid. Will the Syrian king get away with it? Find out next chapter!


	11. Inside The Syrian Palace

The sword of the power thirsty king came flying down towards Atemu, he closed his eyes to receive the attack…but it didn't come.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw that the attack had been blocked by another sword. The holder of that sword was none other than the Pharaoh himself. Blood had drenched his clothes and pain ached throughout his body, but he wasn't going to let his barbaric king slaughter his own son right before his eyes.

"You haven't killed me yet." The pharaoh replied panting heavily. His opponent was outraged and focused all his energy on killing the pharaoh.

Seto and Akila were both surprised to see the pharaoh get up that quick and block the attack. So instead they rushed to help the prince.

"Atemu are you alright?" The princess asked worriedly. She bent down and started to clean his wounds.

On the down side to that is that the Syrian king saw, and was not happy.

"Akila, you traitor!" he pushed the pharaoh aside and ran towards his daughter, he knocked her away from Atemu and swung his sword at her, cutting her arm.

"Ahhh!" she screamed holding her now bleeding arm.

"I won't have a traitor as a daughter." He said coming at her again. Seto snatched back his senses and drew his sword. He stood next to Akila and held it out just as the Syrian king neared them. The High Priests sword went directly through the kings heart. An expression on pain was written all over his face as he slumped to the ground and died.

The war was over.

Akunumkanon, Seto and Akila all sighed in relief. The other Syrian warriors saw that their leader was dead all began to run from the battle field.

"Mahado!" Seto called. Seeing that it was all over the other High Priests approached the group.

"Mahado, help Pharaoh."

Mahado nodded and immediately ran to the pharaoh. Most of the other High Priests followed him, just one stayed behind.

"We should get them back to Egypt." Seto said to Akila. She nodded, not saying anything. The end of this war was almost overwhelming. Her whole life the war had been going on, and now it was over. And it was over with only one man's death. Her fathers. Even though she did not like her father, she couldn't help but feel pity and anguish. She got onto her knees and tears started forming in her eyes but she did not bother to wipe them away or try to hold them back.

Suddenly she felt a gentle squeeze of her hand and looked down and saw Atemu smiling at her. She smiled back and felt a little better.

A few moments passed and Atemu realized that he had forgotten something.

"Seto, pull me up." Atemu ordered sternly. Akila looked at him confused. Seto was also bewildered but did as he was told.

Once he got his balance Atemu started walking back towards the palace were many of the frightened warriors went. "Follow me."

Akila and Seto were very confused now. "My Prince, I think you need some rest. I think you lost a little to much blood." Seto said jogging towards Atemu. "He's right." Akila added in.

"No, I know what I'm doing. There's something I forgot."

"What could you have possibly forgotten in a Syrian palace?" Seto inquired, still trying to stop Atemu.

"I hope he doesn't kill me." Whispered barely audible so that Seto could hear.

"What are you talking about? The Syrian king is dead!"

"Not him…Shhhh."

The three of them had reached the palace doors and Atemu was still trying to make his way in, but Seto grabbed his arm.

"Are you insane! Hundreds of Syrian warriors are in there. If they see you they'll kill you!"

"Well Seto, if your so anxious about my safety, you go in first."

Atemu stepped away from the door to allow the High Priest to enter. Seto turned his back and growled.

"Go." Atemu commanded.

Seto reluctantly turned around and walked towards the door.

"I hate you." He said before entering in.

Atemu smirked and followed after him.

Akila followed behind them cautiously, just as confused as Seto was about Atemu's need to get into the palace, but they didn't question it. They did what they were told and went with it.

Seto crept forward in the front of the group cautiously; each step he took was soft and inaudible to the human hear.

An overwhelming sense of insecurity suddenly swept over Princess Akila; unable to avoid the feeling she grabbed the prince's hand and squeezed it. Atemu turned his gaze to Akila and found her looking at the wall beside them very closely as if it would slowly start closing in around them bringing them to their demise. Her fingers were barely covering her mouth giving her a more worried look on her face. Atemu wondered what she would have to be worried about in her own palace…unless she knew something he didn't.

The prince enclosed his hand around the tiny one in his and gently pulled the girl forward until they were walking side by side.

In front of the two royals Seto suddenly stopped and peered around one of the corners at the end of the hallway. He didn't move or give any sign to the two behind him as to why he had stopped.

"What?" Atemu asked. Seto still remained unmoved which started to worry the prince.

"What?" he asked once more.

"Shhh!" the High Priest replied slightly peeved with the prince.

Atemu cocked up an eyebrow and looked at Akila. She shrugged her shoulders and moved her gaze back on the wall.

"What's wrong, Seto?" Atemu asked.

"Do you hear that?"

Atemu stood silently for a moment. At first he did not hear anything. Then steadily a faint augmenting sound filled his hears. It sounded like human voices; angry and upset. More than one actually, one deep and shady, and a few others whose voices sounded dry and raspy; Atemu could feel his stomach churn with indigestion and anxiety. He had a feeling that those were the people that gave him the reason to come back into the Syrian palace. It did seem like the right hallway in the same area of the palace.

Atemu took a step forward and walked passed Seto, Akila's hand still in his. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and withheld him.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked fumingly.

"Just follow and trust me."

Seto did not let go of Atemu's shoulder, but made his grip twice as strong. "No I'm not leaving from this spot and I'm not letting you go either."

"May I ask why?" Atemu spat, clenching his hand that was not resting still with the princess's.

"Coming in here was a bad idea to begin with. I don't know what sort of things fill your head to make you even consider walking through these doors. We're not going any farther; we're going to go back outside with the rest, then go back to Egypt."

Atemu bit his lip and averted his eyes to the ground. Not really thinking about what Seto was saying, but more of why Akila was being so quiet. Since they entered the palace she had not spoken a word; she seemed worried about something. _I wonder what._ He thought. He looked back at her to see she had the same expression as before on her face only this time her eyes moved quickly back and forth as if she expected someone or something would appear out of the walls or around the corner.

But just as he thought that a sharp voice echoed from the end of the hall. "You!"

0000

_Yeah another chapter is done! So do you know why Atemu had to go back into the palace? He did have a reason, what do you think it was?_

_Anyways please review! I want at least five for this chapter, so I'd have a total of 17 reviews._


	12. Going Home

"_Coming in here was a bad idea to begin with. I don't know what sort of things fill your head to make you even consider walking through these doors. We're not going any farther; we're going to go back outside with the rest, then go back to Egypt."_

_Atemu bit his lip and averted his eyes to the ground. Not really thinking about what Seto was saying, but more of why Akila was being so quiet. Since they entered the palace she had not spoken a word; she seemed worried about something. I wonder what. He thought. He looked back at her to see she had the same expression as before on her face only this time her eyes moved quickly back and forth as if she expected someone or something would appear out of the walls or around the corner._

_But just as he thought that a sharp voice echoed from the end of the hall. "You!"..._

_0000000_

Atemu jumped at the sudden outburst and turned to the sound of the voice. Standing on the other end of the hall was none other than that muscular prisoner Atemu had left behind. The expression on his face could kill, and Atemu started to panic.

"No need to be angry," he tried to rationalize, "I was just on my way back to free you." The way Atemu's voice shook, did not convince the prisoner. The muscular man advanced towards them, hands clenched and eyes full of hatred.

"I think coming in here was a bad idea..." Atemu said. Seto looked at him accusingly. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

"I was only trying to help these people."

"Yeah and look where that got us."

"Come on guys. Let's just get out of here!" Akila exclaimed. She had already started pulling Atumu towards the exit and just as the prisoner lunged at him Akila had pulled him out of the way. The three of them, together ran back out of the palace to where the battle had taken place. Nothing but the gory remains of the Syrian soldiers greeted them, making Akila feel sick.

"I think we should start heading home now." The young prince said, scanning the desert horizon before him. His voice was unsteady, and Seto began to wonder whether or not Atemu really wanted to go back.

"Well then, lets go." Seto said. He walked passed Atemu and Akila and made his way to where he had left his horse.

Atemu and Akila only watched Seto leave. Atemu waited until Seto was a good distance away before he turned to Akila. He took her hand in his and gently pulled her in his direction.

"Come on lets go." He said. But as he started walking, Akila resisted.

"I can't." she said. Atemu stopped and looked at her confused. The tears in her blue eyes glistened in the sun as she pulled her hand from Atemu's to wipe them away.

"Why?" he asked. Akila looked away from him and back at the palace.

"I have a responsibility to my country. I can't just get up and go! No matter how much I want to. You know what I mean right? Do you…understand?"

Atemu lowered his head. Yes, he did understand. Now that her father was dead, she now had the responsibility of looking after her country. He knew by watching his father, that that wasn't easy.

"Yes. I understand." He said smiling up at her. "And at least now we know we won't be enemies anymore." He extended his hand forward towards Akila, "I guess this is good-bye."

Akila ignored his hand and instead of shaking it, threw her arms around his neck in a friendly embrace. Atemu, at first surprised, hugged her back.

_0000000_

Atemu was now riding in the hot sun on his way back to Egypt. Seto was on another horse beside him, and few words were exchanged. The pharaoh and the other priests had already left and made it safely at the palace and were now waiting for the two of them to return home.

Atemu found it hard not to think about Akila. He hoped she was okay. The taunting thought of her would not subside until he saw the Egyptian palace in front of him.

_0000000_

After Atemu and Seto left, Akila had confided herself to her bedroom. Tentana could tell she was upset, and hesitantly knocked on her door. "Princess?"

Tentana heard a muffled 'come in' from inside the room and took that as an invite to go in.

When Tentana opened the door she saw Akila out on her balcony looking over the desert.

"Oh, hello Tentana." Akila said turning around. "What is it?" she asked casually. She walked back into the main room and sat on her bed, still facing the view from the balcony.

"I'm worried about you. What's wrong?" Tentana attentively asked. Akila looked down at the floor and started playing with her hair.

"I'm okay."

Tentana was not fooled. "It's okay, Princess. Your can tell me." Tentana looked around the room as if she expected someone to be there listening. "Is it about…Atemu?"

"What! No, of course not." Akila started. "It's not that at all. It's just…I don't know if I can do this."

Tentana took a seat next to her superior, and pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"You can't do what, Princess?"

"That. Being a princess, or just being royalty. I don't know if I can do it anymore! I can't take care of a country by myself!"

Akila buried her head in her hands and let Tentana comfort her.

"Everything is going to be okay, Princess, you'll see."

_**Yeah I know it ain't much, but hey, I actually updated! It's been forever! Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to update sooner! **_


	13. The Letter

Two years have passed since the ending of the war between Egypt and Syria. The two countries had lived in peace since then, but feelings of hate and disgust still lingered within the hearts of the people.

Within the two years, the pharaoh of Egypt had passed away and now the country had a new ruler: Eighteen-year-old Atemu. Atemu had not seen Akila since the war ended but that did not stop him from thinking about her every now and again. Especially now. Since the death of his father, the royal court had been looking nonstop for a suitable partner for him.

Once or twice the idea of a marriage between Atemu and Akila had been brought up, but the idea did not lost long since many Egyptians and Syrians would oppose the idea and the royal court did not want to cause any contention. The current suitor that was visiting the palace was Zahra. She was not a princess but a noblemen's daughter, and from the moment the two met, things started to click…

0000000

Atemu sat on the grass by the banks of the Nile River. He gave himself the day off to relax, and he was enjoying it most thoroughly. Night was drawing nigh, and the children playing across the river returned to their homes, leaving Atemu alone…or so he thought.

"Here you are." A feminine voice said behind him. Atemu turned around and saw Zahra with a very relieved expression on her face. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Everyone in the palace is looking for you." She said, her light blond hair gently blowing in the breeze.

"Really? I thought I told them I was taking a day off." Atemu replied coolly.

"I know, but still. They're worried."

Atemu only nodded his head and looked down at his reflection in the water. Beside him Zahra shivered. "Come on Atemu; let's go back to the palace. I'm getting cold," Zahra complained. She stood to her feet, pulling Atemu up by his arm with her. Once they were both on their feet, Zahra placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

0000000

Akila was frustrated. No, she was beyond frustrated. With both of her parents dead, she was expected to run the country by herself. The public people, however, looked down on her as a ruler, because she was a woman, and urged her to find a husband. Akila, nonetheless, was in no mood to get married. Another reason for her foul mood was because many people were urging her to wage another war on Egypt. They argued that once Egypt was under their control, they would become one of the most powerful nations in the world.

"What do you think I should do, Tentana?" Akila asked. She was sitting upon her father's old throne after listening all day to the complaints of the people.

"About what? War?" Tentana asked. Akila nodded. "I think you should get in contact with the pharaoh."

Akila's heart skipped a beat. The pharaoh? Did she mean…

"Atemu?" Akila said softly. "Why? How would that solve anything?"

Tentana pushed back her long brown hair behind her ear and said, "Well, why is it that so many people want to go to war with Egypt?"

Akila looked down and thought a moment. "Well I suppose it's because Egypt is much more fertile than Syria." She said.

Tentana nodded, "that's right. The fertile land that the Nile provides for Egypt has enabled them to grow various crops. We only have limited crop production here."

Akila raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that because they are so tired of eating the same things everyday, they want to go to war to gain other crops from Egypt?" she inquired in disbelief.

Tentana lowered her head. "I don't know, but it's a possibility. I think you should write a letter to Egypt, tell them about our problem, and see if they are willing to trade with us. It _may_ help."

After her discussion with Tentana, Akila wrote the letter. It took her dozens of times to get it just perfect, and many pieces of crumpled papers scattered around her room. 'If Atemu is going to read this, it has to be perfect,' Akila told Tentana after she saw the failed attempts of her letter all over the floor. Tentana left the room rolling her eyes thinking about how paranoid the princess could be sometimes.

Akila was very hesitant to send the letter after it was done. She didn't feel comfortable asking other people for help, and knowing who it was going to made her _very_ uncomfortable. When she and Atemu had parted, she always expected him to contact her first. Now here she was asking for an agreement for trading right out of the blue. What would he think when he read it…she tried not to think about that.

"Well, I gave the letter to the messenger. He's riding down to Egypt as we speak." Tentana stated as she popped her head in through Akila's door.

Akila let out a deep sigh. "Wonderful."

0000000

"Excuse me; I have a message for the pharaoh. It's from Princess Akila." Said the voice of the messenger to one of the outer palace guards. The guard eyed him suspiciously and roughly retrieved the note.

The messenger slowly walked away and when he was out of earshot the guard turned to his partner.

"Princess Akila, eh? What's she princess of?" he sneered. His partner looked at him thoughtfully.

"She is the princess of Syria."

"Syria, eh? I wonder what kind of letter she wrote our pharaoh? Perhaps it's best if he never knows." He said, tucking it into a pouch on his side. Beside him his partner looked at him wide-eyed.

"Kadar, what do you think you are doing!? You can't keep that!"

"Why not, Jed?" Kadar replied annoyed.

""That's addressed to Pharaoh! If someone catches you with it…"

"Oh, shut up, Jed! The letter came from Syria. It's probably not that important anyways."

Jed, however, thought otherwise. His gut instinct told him the letter was something the pharaoh needed to see, and badly.

0000000

(Two Weeks Later)

Tentana watched patiently as Akila walked up and down around the room. It had been two weeks since she had sent her letter to Egypt, and still she had gotten no response. Atemu's answer alone could stop the potential war.

"Maybe he hasn't read it yet." Tentana reasoned. Akila stopped walking.

"Perhaps." She said uncertainly, "or perhaps not." She sat down on the stairs that led up to the gold throne. "All I know is that if Atemu doesn't respond soon, we could end up in another long and pointless war."

"You're right. Already some people have become reckless, and I've begun to hear of crimes committed against some poor Egyptians living on the border or just passing through."

Akila sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Well I don't see what else we can do."

"So, you mean…"

"Yes. War."

"I don't think that could be the only solution."

Tentana sat down next to Akila and said, "think about it. If the people want to go to war, one way or another that's what will happen. And if you forbid war the only way for them to go to war is by…getting rid you."

0000000

Atemu was walking down the halls of the palace right after a long meeting with the royal court. It was long and boring, like always, and had lasted the whole day.

Just as he turned the corner a voice from behind called him. "Pardon me, my Pharaoh. May I have a word."

Irritated, Atemu turned around. Approaching him was one of the palace guards. 'What does he want?' he thought irritably to himself.

"Yes, what is it?"

The guard attentively approached him, keeping his hands behind his back. "Well. One of the outer guards who works under me says he urgently needs to speak with you."

"Can't it wait until morning?" he snapped. The guard instinctively took a step back.

"I'm afraid not, my king, he says it's important."

"Alright, bring him in. I'll be waiting in the main hall."

The guard then left the pharaoh alone, but not before giving him a gracious bow. Atemu shook his head heatedly and headed towards the main hall. The sooner he spoke to this guard the sooner he could go to sleep.

Atemu had been waiting no longer than five minutes in the main hall when the two guards entered, but to his tired body it felt like forever.

"Alright what is it?" snapped the pharaoh impatiently.

Both guards looked at each other before one gently pushed the other in front of the pharaoh. "Go ahead." He said.

The guard that stood in front of the pharaoh bent down on his knees in respect. "Pharaoh…" he said, "I came to tell you of a letter that had been sent to you, but you never received."

"Why not?"

"The guard who I share shifts with didn't think it was important, so he kept it."

Atemu remained uninterested and turned towards the door. "Well if that's all you needed to tell me, then I guess I will be on my way." The pharaoh began walking towards the door to leave when the guard called back at him.

"But Pharaoh, the letter had come from Syria."

Atemu stopped. Suddenly he no longer felt tired. He turned back to Jed (yeah its him).

"I just thought that you would want to see it." Jed said softly.

Atemu bit his lip. "Who was it from?" he said delicately.

"Well, the messenger said it was from the princess."

Atemu felt his heart beat quicken. 'Why would she send a letter?' he thought.

"How long ago was this?"

"Uh, I'd say about two weeks."

"Two weeks? How come you didn't come sooner?"

The guard only shrugged his shoulders. "I know. I should have. And I'm sorry."

"Forget that." Atemu said. "Where is the letter now?"

Jed thought, "Well, I guess Kadar still has it."

Atemu turned to the other guard. "Bring me this, Kadar, and make sure he brings the letter. I'll see him tomorrow"

Excitement of the letter buzzed around in Atemu's head, and he found it hard to sleep that night.

0000000

**So what's going to happen now? If you want to know, REVIEW! (..please.. :) **


	14. Going to War

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long!!! I've been trying to post this chapter forever but i've been facing some computer problems...anyways, so here it is! Hopefully the next chapter will not take so long, so it should be up ASAP!! Well enjoy!!!**

**0000000**

Akila couldn't ignore the voice of the people anymore, for it was strong and forceful and threatened to overthrow her. She had to do what they wanted, and that was to go to war. Sher feared the Egyptians had been lulled into a state of security now that they did not need to worry about the war anymore, making them even easier to overthrow. It wasn't something she wanted to do, but she had to.

They have decided to make their way to Egypt tomorrow...she was NOT excited. But then again, they were asking for it. If Egypt didn't want to go to war again, then Atemu would have sent a message back.

Akila was sitting on her balcony looking towards the desert in the direction Egypt laid. She had been there all morning and all afternoon. She heard, not too far away, the soldiers of Syria preparing themselves for a bloody batttle.

A tear rolled down Akila's face as she listened. Why had she once thought that he might actually have cared? Deep within the vastness of her soul, she thought she did to. Now she was not to sure.

Akila herself was also prepared for the incursion to Egypt; dressed in her best suit of armory, with a slick long sword in its proper place at her side. Her head was coverd, casting a shadow over her face, making her difficult to recognize.

With each passing minute Akila became more consumed with fear; fear of war, fear of fighting, the fear of possibly having to fight _him._

A quiet knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, as she turned to face it.

"Yes?" she said, looking at the door. It slowly opened and in stepped Tentana, looking very distraught.

"Battle preparations are complete, Your Highness. The soldiers await your command." she said briskly, then quickly left again, leaving Akila once again alone.

The tears fell faster now down her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily; she couldn't let the soldiers see her like this-it was not good for morale. After wiping them away she covered more of her face with her hood, covering her red eyes and swollen cheeks.

'_Why is this happening?'_

0000000

Atemu awoke early the next morning with a slightly disoriented mind. Last night was a blur to him, as he tried to recall what had happened. Something that he felt was important.

He looked down on himself and noticed that he was still wearing his evening attire. '_That's odd.'_ he thought, '_why was I up so late....?'_

Atemu's disoriented mind clicked, when he suddenly remembered.

FLASHBACK

"_Pharaoh…" he said, "I came to tell you of a letter that had been sent to you, but you never received."_

"_Why not?"_

"_The guard who I share shifts with didn't think it was important, so he kept it."_

_Atemu remained uninterested and turned towards the door. "Well if that's all you needed to tell me, then I guess I will be on my way." The pharaoh began walking towards the door to leave when the guard called back at him._

"_But Pharaoh, the letter had come from Syria."_

END FLASHBACK

Atemu's mind was suddenly jolted into a frenzy. _'The letter, the guard....the princess...' _

Atemu jumped out of bed and ran from the room. He ran down the hall, being careful not to run into the servants who were wandering around, and finally made it to the main hall, where he had had his first encounter with Jed. It was empty.

"Damn!" Atemu cursed under is breath. He had gotten up too early; the others would not be here for another hour, he assumed.

Atemu sighed as he pondered what he could do to keep his mind off the letter. But nothing helped, and he found himself thinking of nothing but the letter.

After about half an hour, Atemu heard the door open. He perked up from where he was sitting and gave the door a glance. He let out a sharp, disappointed sigh when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Atemu said, almost in anger. Zahra advanced towards him, the bottom of her dress trailing behind her. She looked like she had been awake long enough to make herself look decent. Atemu remembered a time when that may have mattered to him, but his mind was somewhere else now. He looked at her face, in hope to keep him sane. But in her blue eyes, and dark hair, all he saw was Akila.

"I heard you come in here and...." she began, but Atemu silenced her.

"Hush. You shouldn't be in here, and I advise you to leave." he said curtly, trying to keep a calm voice. He turned away from her, hoping she'd get the hint.

Zahra eyed him curiously, but in no wise get the hint. "You can't send me away. I have as much right to be in here as you do." she replied back, just as curt.

Anger and annoyance momentarily flashed across Atemu's face. Why didn't she get it? Perhaps a week ago, Atemu would have been able to calmly deal with Zahra, but today he realized that he didn't love her like he had thought he had.

"Listen. I'm here on business right now and...." Atemu tried to reason, but now Zahra was perturbed.

"Business! Ha! I should have known! Only a selfish, stuck-up person, like you, would put business before your own fiancée,"

Atemu nearly tripped when he heard her last word.

"Fiancée?" he said, his voice laced in disbelief and his eyes gazed upon her in curiosity, and his face clearly giving her a look that said, 'What the hell are you talking about, woman?'

"Well, yes." she replied back to him placing her hands on her hips and walking past him, looking away so she didn't have to see the look on his face she so desperately didn't want to be there. "Everyones talking about it. The high priests, the servants and the townsfolk,"

The high-strung nobleman's daughter turned back to face him, a seductive look on her face. "Are you so unaware of your own feelings that you have to rely on the talk of everyone else to figure it out?"

Atemu said nothing. The only change within his face was when his eyes moved to the door to check and hope someone would come in.

Bringing his eyes back up, he noticed Zahra advancing toward him. He took one step toward her. _Alright. I know I have to do this some time, so I might as well get it over with now, _he thought to himself as his countenance changed into a more confident one.

Zahra's last stride fell in place in front of Atemu. She reached her hands up to stroke his face, but was denied in her attempts as Atemu grabbed them in his own. He moved her hands away from his face but did not let go.

"Listen. I am most capably aware of my feelings, and they are kept completely at my disposal. I do not need nor do I want anyone telling me, what or how to feel. If I want to feel one way then whose to say I shouldn't feel that way. I am Pharaoh. I shall do as I please, and I shall send away anyone I see fit for the punishment."

Atemu let go of her hands and a took a step back. The doors to the room were opening and the ones whom he had been expecting began to come in. Atemu glanced at them briefly, biting his bottom lip before returning his gaze back to Zahra.

"I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you went back to your room to pack your things, and then head home."

Atemu gave her a curt nod before he walked toward his guests, gently brushing against her shoulder as he did.

Zahra stayed frozen in her place, her face distorted by anger and irritation. She would have chased after Atemu after he so cruelly dismissed her, but seeing as he had business to attend to, she stomped angrily out of the room, making a scene, and slamming the door on her way out.

Atemu waited for her to leave before continuing on with the business at hand. "So. This is....uh, Kadar, is it?"

"Yes, it is Pharaoh," Jed replied, bowing slightly. The man called Kadar, who was being bond by two other guards, had his eyes glued to Jed burning a hole in his head. His nostrils flared and his lips were tightly pressed together.

"Well," replied the pharaoh, emphasizing each word, "Where is the letter?" Atemu took three steps forward, putting him directly in front of Kadar. Their faces inches from each other.

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh, I haven't the slightest idea of what you speak of."

It was almost instantly that Atemu's hand grabbed Kadar's face and jerked it hard in his direction.

"Listen you!" Atemu growled, his voice quiet, but layered with harsh anger and hostility. "You _tell_ me where that letter is and I promise I won't rip your fingernails off and give you a most painful be-heading."

Atemu roughly pushed Kadar's face to the side as he released it from his grip. The pharaohs patience and anger was rising drastically, and he could feel himself losing his temper.

"But my Lord. The letter came from Syria."

"I am perfectly aware of where it came from!!" This time Atemu let his voice ring throughout the room. "It doesn't matter where it came from, as long as it's addressed to me, you have no RIGHT to keep it from me!"

The hostile vibrations coming from Atemu could be felt by everyone in the room. Jed, and the two other guards keeping Kadar bound, were all slightly shaken, but not nearly as shaken as Kadar was. His eyes were wide, and he was literally shaking from fear.

"I—I'm—I'm sor—ry Pharaoh..." Kadar managed to say, "I have the l—letter with m—me h—here."

Atemu noticed the sweat rolling off Kadar's face, and could sense his absolute fear. Atemu hated doing this to people, but he honesty couldn't remember ever being anymore angry than he was now.

The Pharaoh replied dully, "Give it here." He outstretched his hand towards Kadar. If anyone was paying close attention, they would have seen the pharaoh slightly trembling, in anticipation.

Kadar was released by the guards and he fell on his hands onto the floor. He looked up at Atemu as he reached into a longer slender pocket that was sewn onto his pants and pulled out the letter.

Atemu was unsure of what happened inside him when he saw it. His heart seemed to have been thrown into a hurricane of emotions. He couldn't decide how he wanted to feel about this. _What is it that Akila wants? _

Kadar was holding the letter out to him, but it seemed an eternity for him to walk up and grab it. It was his turn to feel the sweat fall from his temples and he was surprised when his eyes began to feel wet. He fought back the tears immediately, not wanting anyone to see him in this weakness. His hand was trembling as he took the letter from Kadar's hand. He immediately ripped open the seal that closed the letter, and unfolded the parchment.

_My Dear Pharaoh Atemu_, he read,

_I wish I could have come to you when matters were much less pressing. It has come to my attention that riots have broken out in the streets through-out my country. It is even more pressing for the reason why. It seems that the reason my people dislike your people so much is because of your fertile lands. Egypt is able to grow many great crops to support its people, while Syria is limited (at least in regard to the common people) in the crops that grow here. I'm so sorry, Atemu, but they want another war. I do not wish for this to happen and if there was anything in my power to do to stop it, I would. I am afraid for my safety and fear that if I do not heed their wishes then they will remove me as their queen. If the guards were not so insufficient at my palace, I would have no need to be worried about this. I need you to help me stop another war. I think an agreement of trade might be sufficient for the demands of the people. Whatever you are willing to give we will gladly except. I'm afraid I can only hold on for about another two weeks before I will have to give in to their demands. I hope I will hear from you by then. I'm sorry to have troubled you in matters such as these, but it is what it is. Your answer only may be able to stop this war. _

_Yours always, Akila_

"_..._..my Pharaoh?" Jed asked calmly, once he saw Atemu was done reading. "You look a little....ill."

Atemu looked at Jed with a blank expression on his face, and tripped on his feet, nearly causing him to fall backward.

"Pharaoh!" one of the guards called out, rushing to his side helping him to re gain his balance.

"That's alright, I'm fine..." Atemu replied, but the blood had all drained from his face, and he began to feel light-headed again as he thought once more of the letter. "...ah, no I'm not." he said, once again falling backward. The guard before caught him from behind. "I need to sit," The pharaoh stated, and the guard helped him to a chair that was on the other side of the room.

The other guard, Jed and Kadar, all crowded into the corner where Atemu was sitting, all anxious and curious to what the letter had said.

"Pharaoh, are you quite alright?" Jed asked, with sincere concern.

"No, I'm not," Atemu replied.

"May we inquire as to why?"

Atemu looked up at them, "...not now. I must speak to my High Priests about it first. Call them into the throne room. I'll be waiting for them there."

Jed, Kadar and the two other guards bowed in respect to their king and went off to find the High Priests.

"Do you require some help, Pharaoh?" one of the guards asked, before leaving.

"No, that's quite alright. I think I can get there myself." Atemu replied.

The guard bowed deeply, "If you say so, your Highness."

After the guard left, Atemu took a deep breath, and re-gained himself. The flow of blood to his brain was steady again, and he felt he could stand without falling over again. He couldn't let that happen again, especially not in front of his High Priests.

Atemu stood up, and fixed any clothing that may have been out of place or crooked and walked steadily and in control to the throne room.

0000000

High Priest Seto was up and about, doing his rounds around the palace. Everything seemed eerily quite and a feeling of discomfort surrounded him.

Walking down the halls of the palace making sure everything was in order, Seto admitted, was very boring, but it sure beat any paperwork his oh so wonderful cousin, and pharaoh would throw at him.

Seto turned the corner and in the distance in one of the rooms heard faintly the sound of a women crying. Seto paused for only a moment before continuing on his walk.

The weeping seemed to be coming from Zahra's bedchamber. _Why would she be crying?_ He thought as he approached the door. He considered knocking, but noticed that the door was slightly opened. Her weeping was gravely loud and this slightly irritated the High Priest.

"Excuse me? Lady Zahra?" Seto asked in a calm soothing voice.

"Go away!!" She wailed, throwing something at the door that on impact shattered into pieces. That wasn't going to scare Seto away. He daringly opened the door, and walked into the room.

Everything was disheveled and scattered about the room. The Lady Zahra was sitting in a corner opposite from the door hugging her knees and crying into them.

Seto walked up next to her and kneeled in front of her. "Lady Zahra? What is wrong?"

She looked up at him, with tear-filled eyes. She only shook her head at him, "I am to go home. The pharaoh has sent me away!" The realization of her problems only hurt her further when she spoke of them. She turned her head away from Seto and cried even harder.

_What is he thinking!? He needs to find a wife so he can produce an heir! He can't just keep throwing them out like this! He's going to need to pick someone!_

"Lady Zahra, I apologize for the rash behavior of Atemu, he's had a rough week. I'm sure he was just not thinking clearly when he said this to you. Once you have gone he will realize that he has made a horrible mistake. Perhaps it would be better if you just stayed here....until he returns to his senses at least."

Zahra's weeping and stopped and she looked up at Seto with still glistening eyes. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and replied, "Alright then, if you think that's for the best."

Seto opened his mouth to speak again, but he heard a distant voice calling to him from down the hall.

"High Priest Seto? Are you here somewhere?" the voice was saying.

Seto stood up. "I'm sorry Zahra, but it seems I have other affairs to attend to." Seto turned and briskly left the room, leaving Zahra by herself once again.

"Oh! High Priest, there you are!"

Seto noted that it was a guard who was running toward him. "Yes, what is it?" he asked in a bored tone.

"The Pharaoh, needs to speak to his High Priests. He says it is of the utmost importance! You are to meet him in the throne room immediately,"

"Alright, thank you," Seto replied, his low and deep, as the guard bowed and past him down the next hall.

Seto sighed, _What would Atemu want now? Doesn't he know I have things to take care of? Ah, no matter, he is the pharaoh after all...._

Seto was the last to enter the throne room. All the other five high priests and Atemu were waiting.

"Seto there you are!" The Pharaoh exclaimed exasperated from his throne. Seto noticed that something was off about him. His face looked strangely pale, and his fists were in tight knots, and he seemed to be shaking slightly. "Hurry in so we can get started," Seto noticed that even his voice was shaking. _What's going on?_ He thought.

Before Seto was making his way to his spot on the floor next to the other High Priests, Atemu stood up and began talking.

The high priests listened as Atemu told the story of Jed and Kadar, and the letter that had only been received to him now, which was two weeks from when it was supposed to be read. He told them of Akila's problem with her country and the impending war, that was bound to happen any day now.

The high priests exchanged nervous glances.

"You could still try sending another letter. Perhaps it will reach her before she is forced to wage war on us once again." Shadi stated. Atemu only shook his head.

"That won't do any good. The letter was sent two weeks ago. By that time the letter said that she wouldn't be able to with hold the voice of the people anymore." Atemu paused. "There is only one thing we can do."

The high priests all looked up at him in wonder. "And what would that be?" this time Seto spoke.

Atemu sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to regret his words. "Battle preparations. Prepare yourselves, High Priests. We're going to war."

**0000000**

**A/N: Alright, I hope it was worth the wait. In the mean time, REVIEW!!**


	15. Trust Me

The High Priests were shocked and looked at Atemu in disbelief.

"What?" Seto exclaimed, breaking the eerie silence. The other High Priests only stared at Atemu, the same question in their eyes.

Atemu clutched the letter in his hand and swiftly but silently held it out. Seto was the one who grabbed the parchment. He read it to himself quietly while the others eyed him curiously.

When he was done, he slowly moved it from his face and looked at Atemu. "So…?" he asked confused.

"So! This letter was written two weeks ago!" Atemu shouted. He paused letting his voice echo off the walls. All High Priests were staring at him wide-eyed and in shock. Atemu tried calming himself, lowering his voice. "For all we know, the Syrians' could be on their way here right now."

Atemu paused again, letting the shock absorb through his High Priests. The uncertainty between them was heavy in the air, and they exchanged nervous glances. The room was calm and quiet. Atemu was about to speak when he heard shouts outside the door. Irritation momentarily flickered across Atemu's face. Didn't they know he was in a meeting? But the irritation was slowly changed to realization.

"Oh, Ra." He mumbled. The High Priests shown the same realization and looked up at him for instruction.

"Get ready," Atemu said quietly. When they didn't move Atemu stood up from his chair, "Now!"

0000000

It was true. The Syrian army was marching toward the Egyptian palace. Atemu cursed under his breath as he peered out over the ledge of his balcony watching the Syrian's attack his people. He was armed as best as he could be with such short notice. A sword hung at his belt and in his hand he carried a bow; a quiver of arrows strapped around his back.

His heart lurched when he saw Akila below him fighting. "I'm sorry, Princess," he whispered. "This shouldn't have happened, but I can't let you do this" He plucked an arrow out from behind his shoulder, placed it in the bow, aimed, and fired.

His desired target was hit and fell backward. Blood spewed from his chest but Atemu felt no regret.

The soldier he hit had not been standing ten feet from Akila. The spontaneous attack surprised her and she looked around to see where it had come from, but she did not look up.

As Atemu started shooting more around her she began to look panicked. He focused on her face and saw fear. She was afraid, and genuinely so. She did not want to be here4 anymore than he did.

He left her alone and started walking the perimeter of the balcony, very cautiously, careful not to be noticed by anyone below.

He approached the farthest point of the balcony where it took a turn to the right. Right below was a door that led to the servants' quarter of the palace. He leaned cautiously over the edge peering down. No one was there, but the door was open.

Atemu felt uneasy. That door should not be opened at this time. The drop to the ground was only about ten feet. Not such a big drop. He climbed over the edge and swung his feet below, grabbing the top part of the railing, so he was dangling off the edge. Once he made sure no one was around, he let go.

He feel to earth with a soft thud, letting the impact absorb softly through his body.

He got up from the squatting position he landed in and walked toward the entrance of the door.

His head peered through. It was dark. His eyes could see nothing. Nothing but a faint light at the far end of the room. A voice in his head shouted, 'Danger! This is most likely a trap!' He didn't care, and he didn't listen. He unsheathed the sword from his side, and took his first step inside.

He didn't stop. He kept walking, fearing nothing, toward the light.

He came closer and noticed the light came from behind another door. If his memory served him correctly, then this door should lead to one of the main hallways.

Apprehension filled him, and he no longer felt he was alone. 'Just ignore it.' He thought to himself. 'You're just being paranoid.'

He made a move to open the door, but stopped when a cool blade slide across the top of his shoulder. He saw the silhouette of the swords point in the corner of his right eye. The sharp blade was dangerously close to his throat.

Without hesitating, Atemu bent his knees, bringing the blade off his and swung his own sword at his opponents. The two blades clashed together, making Atemu's muscles tighten as he tried to push the other blade the opposite way then he felt his own sword being pushed.

The blades edged to the right in his favor, and he smiled grimly. Atemu's attacker was spewing off a strain of grunts and moans, obviously they were exerting more force than they could handle.

With a burst of power, Atemu pushed his blade as far right as he could. Atemu heard a gasp as he felt his adversary's hold of their sword fail. The swoard was thrown off to the side, and hit the wall with a loud clang. At that same moment, Atemu's sword swung to the right, and he felt the tip of his blade enter flesh. It trailed along the skin for a moment or two, most likely cutting along the collarbone. As his opponent fell to the ground, they gasped in slight pain.

Atemu froze.

Whoever Atemu was fighting….was a girl.

Atemu made a move toward her, but she reacted in fear. She got up from the ground and made a run for the door.

"No, wait!" he called as he followed after her silhouette. He was faster than her, and he caught up quickly. Just before she reached the door Atemu tackled her.

They both tumbled onto the ground and Atemu was distinctly aware of the female body beneath him. Slowly, he placed his hands of both sides of her head and pushed himself up, hovering above her. Dreading the worst, he opened his eyes.

"Oh, Ra…" he gasped. "A—Akila?"

Atemu felt a powerful emotion empower him, but he was unsure of what it was. He didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. Happy upon seeing her again, but sad because of the circumstances.

His heart leapt as he saw a trail of blood soaked through her clothes along her collarbone. 'Did I do that?' he thought angrily to himself.

Akila herself seemed to be unconscious. 'Must have hit her head…' he thought. She was clearly breathing, as Atemu noticed, but her eyes were shut, her head lulled to the side and she showed no signs in acknowledging Atemu's presence.

Very hesitantly, Atemu decided to check her wound. Hoping it wasn't too deep. He brought his hand to where his sword had created a slit in her uniform to make the wound. He peeled the fabric back using only his middle and index finger. Much to Atemu's dismay, his fingers shook violently.

With his thumb free, he swept it between the slit and onto her blood covered skin. His heart leapt again, and his thumb was unsteady as he ran it over the wound.

Atemu grimaced. It was a lot deeper than he had hoped. 'What am I going to do?'

Just then, Akila's eyes opened.

"Akila! You—," Atemu started, but Akila cut him off.

"You bastard! Get off me!!" she screamed. Before Atemu could realize what was happening, Akila swiped her hand across his face. Much to Atemu's surprise, a small blade was attached to her wrist, giving him a long nasty cut across his cheek.

Atemu fell backward, off Akila, and onto his back, eyeing her wide-eyed. "Akila?"

Akila sat up, and looked irritably at him. "This is your fault you know." She said, still glaring. "If you had just written back…" she paused, as tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, "Then none of this would have happened." She looked away from him, looking unsure of what to do next.

Atemu wanted to go comfort her, and tell her it was nothing more than a terrible misunderstanding. But she seemed utterly confused, and blamed the whole thing on him. She may get angry if he said anything. 'I've at least got to try.' He thought.

"Akila?" he said tenderly. She returned his glance wearily, as if daring him to talk his way out of this. He stood gingerly onto his feet. "I didn't mean for this to happen. You've got to believe me." He walked up to her and offered her a hand. She only looked at it shaking her head.

Atemu looked at her earnestly. "Please, Akila. Trust me."

Akila looked at his eyes, so full of intent and promise. Should she trust him? She wanted to; so badly. But how could she?

**A/N: Finally and update. What do ya think? There's only going to be one or two more chapters…..unless you want more, because I've got an idea for a sequel. What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"Please, Akila. You can trust me."

Atemu and Akila silently stood in the dimly lit room standing face to face. Atemu pleading with Akila to trust him, but she was full of serious doubt.

'I can't trust him, I can't. I can't trust anyone but myself.' She told herself grimly. She pondered to herself seriously, trying to asses the situation. 'Why wouldn't Atemu have responded to that letter…? Unless he hadn't cared. He didn't want to share Egypt's goods with Syria, that must be it…'

Akila's eyes widened as she came to a stunning revelation. She took a few steps back, becoming aware that she had to find her weapon. It flew out of her hand so it must be toward her left, as Atemu's own sword had pushed hers in that direction.

Her eyes were now more accustomed to the dark so it was easy for her to find that long silver-plated blade.

Atemu was not unaware of her plan, and he had a plan of his own to stop her. "Akila, wait-AH!" he cried, nearly dodging the incoming throw knife that had been launched just above his shoulder. "What the hell!" He cried, his booming voice echoing within the small chamber.

Once again Atemu felt as if he were alone. He could no longer hear a sound other than his own heavy breathing. He felt uneasy and annoyed, which made him feel even more uneasy and annoyed. He unsheathed his weapon again and prepared to block the attack he knew Akila was planning to attempt.

He closed his eyes and listened. For anything, the faintest sound….There. She was behind him, running toward him, coming in on the left, his weaker side. He smirked. 'Smart girl.' he thought. 'But not good enough.'

Just as Akila was about to strike, bringing the blade down in a vertical line, aiming toward his left shoulder, Atemu side-stepped to his right. And while Akila was hunched over from the force of her attack Atemu acted quickly. He grabbed her left arm in his right hand, and her right in his left, pulling them criss-crossed across her body while he stood directly behind her. He forced Akila's right hand open causing her to drop her sword.

"No, let me go." Akila pleaded, her voice weak. She tried desperately to get her hands free from Atemu's, but to no avail. He still had his strength, and she felt weak. The cut on her collar bone no longer felt numb, and she was starting to feel it's searing pain. She stopped struggling in Atemu's arms, but he did not let her go. She felt his chin rest on her shoulder as he leaned his mouth closer to her ear and whisper, "No."

His breath tickled the side of her face, and to her embarrassment her voice shook every time she spoke. "Please, let me go." She tried again.

Atemu only chuckled, and pulled her closer. "Why?" His breath tickled her neck, and she became aware just how close his body was to hers.

Akila felt instantly annoyed. 'Stupid boy! Don't let him distract you.' she told herself. With all the strength she could muster she started frantically squirming. The grip Atemu had on her wrists began to feel raw and started to burn.

Atemu was determined to not let go of Akila. He wanted to keep her right there where he could hold her close, so he could talk to her and set things right. He didn't want to let go. But when he heard her pleading sobs he decided to let go of just her left hand. She sank to her knees, so Atemu did too.

He moved his hand from her wrist to her hand and held it against his chest as he placed his other hand around her back. He pulled her closer and said, "I didn't want this to happen."

Akila shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense." and to Atemu's delight, she no longer seemed hostile. He took this time to really look at her. He studied her face and found it fascinating that even in the heat of battle, baring cuts and bruises and hair in such disarray that she still looked utterly beautiful. What little light illuminated the room sparkled in her eyes and he could see the deep blue of her eyes and was in awe. At that moment he felt something stir deep inside him, and when he saw the pain she was in, both physically and emotionally he very much wanted to make it better. To kiss away all the pain she felt, and to stay by her side until she no longer felt hurt.

The tears that fell down her cheek angered him, and very delicately used a finger to brush them away. Using the same finger he tilted her chin toward him, and continued to stroke her cheek.

"Now," He said, ever so softly, "Before you decide if you want to kill me, let me at least explain…"

"There's nothing to explain! It's all so clear to me now! Egypt's better off going to war with Syria instead of trading with us. We don't have much to trade at all anyways. I was a fool to think you'd be overly generous with us, and agree to such terms. I don't know why I-,"

Akila was silenced when Atemu placed his finger on her mouth. He looked at her seriously and said, "You should learn to put more faith in others. I did get your letter, only much too recently. I wish we could have been able to avoid this." he said, referring to what was happening outside.

"You would have helped me?" she said in disbelief.

"Of course." He replied simply with the same look of disbelief on his face.

"But why?"

Akila still had a difficult time deciding weather or not Atemu was telling her the truth. The two conflicting sides of her emotions clashed and her thoughts became incoherent. "I don't understand! You're not being reasonable! Why can't you just fight me?" Her shouts echoed off the walls of the darkened room, and Atemu gave her a funny look.

He looked her squarely in the face and said, "Because I'm making a choice not to."

"But-"

"Listen Akila." he said sternly. "You came here today because you thought you had no other choice. But that's not true. There are choices all around us. Good and bad, but they're there. In order to make something of yourself in this world you have to learn to make the right choice for yourself and-"

Akila stood up. Her hand clutching her torn, bloodied collarbone. "No, Pharaoh." she gasped. "I _didn't_ have a choice. I had to come wi-"

Akila's vision became blurry, and she was painfully aware that her injuries were taking it's toll on her. She was struggling to maintain balance on her feet, and just as she was about to fall, two strong hands caught her by the shoulders and lowered her carefully to the ground.

"I need…" she choked out, her voice hoarse. Her energy was fading quickly but she fought to stay conscience. _No I can't close my eyes. He'll murder me in my sleep! _One voice in her head said. And another one that said, _It's alright. I'm safe…_

A wave of a foreign happy emotion rushed through Akila's mind as she lay there in Atemu's arms. _He'll protect me…He won't hurt me…_the soft voice in her mind whispered. Feeling very comforted, she closed her eyes.

0000000

Outside the quiet little room where Atemu and Akila had found refuge in, the war between the Egyptians and the Syrians had continued. Seto had taken charge of the army and was showing absolutely no mercy. He wanted these people out of his country. He didn't care how many lives he had to take, they had attacked _his_ people, and the only punishment for that, in his eyes was death.

Still, there was a sickening feeling starting at the pit of his stomach. _Where the hell is the pharaoh?_ he thought. He hadn't seen him since that meeting they had had in the throne room, when they were talking about that letter.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Mahado. He seemed to be doing well in his battle. _These Syrians don't stand a chance_.

"Mahado!"

Mahado glanced his way, but was careful not to let that distract him from his current enemy. Mahado blocked the Syrians attack with his sword and thrust with all his might to knock his enemy down. Seto did the same with his attacker and followed Mahado behind a pillar, away from the action.

"What is it Master Seto?"

"Are you completely clueless?" Seto snapped. He was undergoing some extreme stress, and Mahado could tell. "Where in Ra's name is the pharaoh!"

Mahado's eyes widened. He peered past the pillar and tried to pick out the pharaoh's noticeably unique hair. He didn't see it. "…perhaps he stayed back in the palace…?"

Neither of them bought that story. They both knew that there was no way that Atemu would have stayed back during a middle of a time of crisis. Seto knew his cousin, and Mahado knew his friend. He would never have stayed back.

"Oh no!" Mahado cried. "Master Seto…you don't think that he…do you?"

Seto looked at the ground and pondered the question. "…I can't be sure Mahado. But, he obviously isn't here. We'll have to go look for him."

"Yes." Mahado agreed. "I will stay out on the battle field and look. Master Seto, you should go look inside the palace…just to make sure."

"Very well, Mahado. Stay safe."

They parted ways; Seto returning to the palace, while Mahado stayed on the blood-stained battle field.

0000000

Akila's eyes opened slowly. She remembered falling asleep in Atemu's arms, and being in a lot of pain. But now, she felt perfectly fantastic. Her injuries felt like they'd been healed. She looked down at where there should have been a deep cut along her collarbone. It wasn't there anymore. It was almost as if an angel had granted her their energy.

"Akila?"

"Atemu!" Akila looked longingly toward the sound of his voice. "You're awake." she heard him say. With her new-found energy she got onto her feet and ran toward his voice. She found him sitting against the wall, completely immersed within the shadows.

She knelt by his side and grabbed his hand. "Atemu, are you alright."

He chuckled weakly. "I'll be fine. I just have one question though."

"Yes?"

"Our argument from before. Remember?"

Akila nodded. "Well, I can't let you win." he said.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"You see, there's something I don't quite understand." Atemu said. "All of the angry citizens of Syria would have come here to pick a fight with us with or without your consent. So, my question is," he continued, turning his head to meet Akila's eyes. "If you didn't need to come, why did you?"

0000000

"Pharaoh?" High Priest Seto called. Wandering around the empty palace gave him an unsettling feeling. Generally the palace was full noise and activity. But now, it was dead silent. Everyone was gone; either outside fighting, or they had found a nice little place to hide.

Seto continued walking down the halls, straining his ears in hopes to ear something…anything. He had ventured deep into the palace that he could no longer even hear the fighting that was going on outside.

He stopped. Someone was running toward him. He could hear shuffling feet and heavy breathing at the corner of the wall in front him of. He waited for them to appear.

0000000

Akila was shocked by Atemu's question. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why did you come here with your army? You didn't have to. They would have come anyway…" his voice trailed off and his chin dropped to his chest, due to lack of strength. His energy seemed to have diminished greatly since the last time she had spoke to him. Which she found odd because her energy seemed to have boosted since then.

"Atemu are you alright?" she asked, ignoring his question all together. She placed a hand on either side of his neck and lifted his head slightly. He was still conscious but his eyes were barely open and his expression looked tired.

"Ahh, I'm fine. Don't worry…about me."

Akila felt his body slacken more in her arms, and she began to worry. "Atemu?" She paused for a few moments, but he didn't answer her. She moved her hands to his cheeks and gently tilted his head up. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. "Atemu?" She said again. "Atemu, can you hear me?"

Atemu's lack of a response made him seem to go even more limp in her arms. Akila felt a bubble of panic swell up inside her. What was she going to do if Atemu wasn't all right? _That_ feeling surprised her. Her logical mind told her that now would be a good time to leave. If one of the Egyptians found them here, with their Pharaoh seriously weakened and lifeless, the consequences for her would be nothing to laugh about. But she found that she couldn't leave. A younger version of herself would have not hesitated to leave at this point, calling her troops away. But the Akila of the present couldn't move. She felt a magnetic pull toward Atemu, and she couldn't just leave him there until she knew he was okay. After all, he had saved her. It wasn't that hard to guess where her new-found energy had come from. Atemu had transferred his own energy to her, seriously weakening himself in the process. Akila heard that the Egyptians were acquainted with such sorcery.

Stuck inside the dark room, all Akila could do was stay at Atemu's side and pray he would wake up soon.

0000000

When the person finally reached him, Seto grabbed them by their shirt and brought them to a halt. He didn't look like a soldier, so Seto guessed he was perhaps a servant, or even a peasant, who was using the war as a cover so he could tramp around the palace as he pleased.

"What do you think you're doing!" Seto was annoyed.

The young man was struggling to catch his breath, struggling to break free of Seto's grip. "Release me…Egyptian scum!"

Seto's breath caught in his throat. He held onto his captive more tightly. "You're a Syrian soldier…" he guessed, "Why are you _here_?"

Seto's grip was like iron, but the cloth he was holding onto was fairly smooth and began to slip from his grasp. Just when the Syrian boy thought he had a chance to escape, Seto grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall.

"_Why are you here?"_ He repeated savagely.

"Gah!" the boy cried, trying to pull Seto's hands away from his neck. "…grrr…looking for…Q-Quee…Akila…saw her walk into the palace but…too…guhhh….many Egptians…can't get in…looking for her…here…ahhh."

Seto was shocked. Akila was in the palace? He knew from the letter she sent the pharaoh she didn't necessarily want to be here. But that didn't stop her from arming her men and tramping around Egypt like a bunch of thugs.

Without releasing his captive, Seto walked down the hall. Once he delivered this chump to the dungeons, he would search the palace for Akila. He would have to kill her, of course. He figured that once they lost their leader, the Syrian army's morale would be seriously weakened, causing them to turn back; to go back to Syria and regroup.

It was regrettable, but it had to be done…


End file.
